Mi querido profesor
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: No me parece gracioso, en lo absoluto. ¿Es que Sakuno no quiere entender?, una cosa es que no hable y la otra es que no sienta o piense. Los hombres no somos de piedra, y estamos condenados a caer mínimo una maldita vez en los brazos de una mujer.
1. Prologo

_Declaimer: esta de mas decir que La serie no me pertenece The prince of Tennis, o como quieran llamarle._

_Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot_

_Espero recibir reviews!...onegai ._

_estan ambos pensamientos incluídos en este capitulo_

**o.o.o.o: cambio de escena **

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Prólogo.**_

Como no, hoy era mi último año en la preparatoria de Seigaku, y extrañamente todos se encontraban excitados… no sé lo que les sucedió a los hombres de todo el instituto, pero al parecer sus hormonas se han revolucionado lo bastante como para pedirme citas no programadas y esporádicas, tal vez se deba a que la Natación y el Tennis me han jugado a mi favor haciendo que mi cuerpo tomase forma, pero ¿No creó que sea para tanto no?... mmm…

Lo mas probable es que nunca encuentre a la persona que realmente llene mi corazón de una manera tan completa y hasta sofocante…

Tal vez después de todo no fue buena idea cambiarme de Localidad o Instituto… en fin… como todos los años desde que llegué a este instituto nos toca con un nuevo profesor jefe y de materia, ya que en los últimos años hemos sido uno de los peores salones he influyente en los despidos de los nuevos profesores…o los terminan echando o renuncian ante nuestra irresponsabilidad…mejor para nosotros, que realmente no se que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo, por que siempre suelen ser o viejos aburridos o señoras estrictas que nos sacan de quicio…luego me pongo a pensar si después de todo vale la pena venir a este colegio de pacotilla…¿Por qué demonios se encuentran tan excitados?... dicen que el nuevo profesor es algo estricto y que se ha pasado por unos cuantos institutos más…pero que ninguno lo satisfizo como persona… solo espero que la recibida de nuestro curso no sea tan dura como el resto.

Estoy apunto de llegar al Instituto y me encuentro con la misma escena de todos los años, un grupo de chicos invitándome a salir, mientras me dan flores y chocolates que por motivos especiales siempre quedan en el canasto de la basura…creo que es hora de entrar al Insituto... hoy será un día común para Sakuno Ryusaki…

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los planetas se han alineado en mi contra¡Me he quedado dormido!...hoy tendré que soportar a un montón de criajos que se creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor, el director del instituto me advirtió que el curso que estaría en mi mando sería uno de los peores del Instituto Seigaku…que por casualidad dicen que es uno de los mejores en todo Japón… no sé por que estudie esta carrera… pero algo me decía que lo que de verdad quería, anhelaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas la encontraría siendo un profesor, aunque soy un Tenista profesional y puedo vivir de ese sueldo, pero realmente no se lo que quiero, por alguna extraña razón (y es que yo no creo en el destino) siento que se encuentra enseñando, doy gracias a que no perdí mucho tiempo estudiando gracias a que mi intelecto siempre fue el mejor (y no es de arrogancia, pero de verdad que agradezco eso), logre sacarme la Universidad en tan solo 4 años con todo lo que implica magíster, postitulo, tesis, post grado, etc…

Me dirijo lo mas rápido que puedo al refrigerador y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado sin Ponta, por kami-sama!, justo hoy día que tengo que soportar a un régimen de muchachas locas…y espero que no me persigan como en los antiguos colegios; pues hasta llegue a cambiarme de domicilio por un departamento…que fastidio…

Bajo el ascensor hasta el subterráneo y agradezco internamente que le hice una lista a la recepcionista o conserje del edificio para que no les diera mis datos a ninguna persona que no apareciese en ella…

Llego al auto que extraordinariamente me regalo Nanjiro alegando que las mujeres se sentirían mas excitadas conmigo si tenía un buen auto…lo único que quiero es una mujer que no me busque por lo que tengo si no por lo que soy…es hora de soportar a una manada de mocosos… hoy solo será un día común para Ryoma Echizen…

* * *

Bueno es solo el prologo, espero que les haya llamado la atención.

Espero reviews, por ultimo de quejas…

Gaara.maniaka


	2. Ponta

Declaimer: esta de mas decir que La serie no me pertenece The prince of Tennis, o como quieran llamarle.

Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

Espero recibir reviews!...onegai .

Bueno gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anteriormente les dejo con este capitulo.

**o.o.o.o --->**cambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: anuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**la negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

Los pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona loa nuciare con **negrita subrayado.**

Ya estando todo mas o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Ponta**_

Caminaba en Dirección al Salón con Tomoka hablándome como Loro, mientras mi cabeza giraba y daba vueltas y sentía el dolor en mis sienes mientras mis pensamientos vagan en mis vacaciones de los mas tranquilas cerca de la playa…mientras Tomoka me lo repetía una y otra vez…-

Es divino… dicen que es uno de los mejores, sexie…encantador y misterioso!...lo único que tengo en mente es conquistarlo!...y para eso tengo que llegar siempre temprano… a si que de ahí nos vemos Sakuno…- decía Tomoka atropelladamente mientras asentía con dolor de cabeza…-

Esta bien Tomoka, si el profesor tan maravilloso pregunta por mi dile que siempre llego tarde…- le conteste mientras me dirigía a la maquina de jugos con unas monedas, mientras Tomoka se daba medía vuelta y corría en dirección a las escaleras subiéndola raudamente mientras en mis pensamientos solo se formaban las posibles razones por las cuales odio mi Fan Club.

Ahí estaban, habían pasado mas de media hora y todavía no podía conseguir mi maldita Ponta entre los que eran "mis admiradores"…y en un gran descuido de ellos… coloco las monedas suficientes para comprar dos Ponta para la clase…que el profesor debía estar dando la reverenda jodida, lo suficiente como para matar a un buey… me encamine al salón mientras mis admiradores seguían peleándose por mi, agotada de tanta pelea abro la puerta del salón para encontrarme a mis compañeros sumido en lo que el profesor decía mientras tenía las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, se le veía furioso… una mirada de completo odio llego hacía mi ser, logrando que por fin Ryusaki Sakuno lograra temblar por un hombre… sus ojos gatunos amielados… guardaban cierto rencor hacía la vida, mientras que su cabello oscuro verdoso lo hacían ver intrigante, pero su rostro cambió al ver mi Ponta entre mis manos, ya que la otra la había guardado… se volvió como un niño pidiendo su dulce favorito…que por supuesto yo no le iba a negar, y con pasos decididos llegue a su escritorio encontrándolo libre de regalos que observe en la basura haciéndome reír…coloque la Ponta sobre el escritorio, mientras que el profesor me miraba de cierta manera sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente para aceptarlo…-

Supongo que no me dejará comer en clases…- dije tratando de salvar la situación, mientras este sonreía sensualmente, cosa que me descoloco, ya que estaba enfrente de él y nadie mas pudo apreciar lo que su cuerpo y orbes amielados provocaban en mi un sonrojamiento leve…-

Por supuesto, además llegas atrasada…- dijo mientras tomaba la Ponta entre sus grandes manso que se me hicieron apetecibles, mientras que abría la lata…-

Siéntate!...- me llamó la atención, a lo que yo simplemente acaté y me dirigí a mi común asiento mientras tiraba mis cosas en los asientos rindiéndome a un profundo sueño, mientras el profesor se llevaba la lata a la boca y yo me perdía entre sus palabras tan duras…y su voz tan profunda…-

_Horas después…_

Escuche el sonido de la campana resonar en mi cabeza… increíblemente el dolor había desaparecido…y ante mi solo estaba el profesor… ¿Cuánto había dormido?...-

Veo que ya has despertado Ryusaki…- me dijo cortante mientras guardaba las cosas en su boldo…-

Disculpe Profesor…es que estaba cansada… ¿Qué hora es?...- pregunte por primera vez tímida mientras el profesor me miraba, aún no lograba aprenderme su nombre…-

Pues van a ser las seis… - me contesto mientras sonreía arrogantemente, eso me descoloco, y me hizo sentirme inferior…-

Lo siento… pero no me sé su nombre profesor…- pregunte dándome crédito de algo, no por nada era una de las chicas mas lindas de todo Seigaku…-

Mhp!...como no si has dormido toda la clase!!...- me espeto furioso… lo que de cierta manera era verdad…-

Me lo va a decir o no?...- le pregunte desafiante… no iba a dejar que me pisoteará de esa manera tan rencorosa…-

Tsk!...pues Echizen Ryoma… señorita Sakuno… que por casualidad… las clases terminaron hace como media hora…¿ No se preocupara su mamá?...- pregunto en tono burlón a lo que yo sonreí cínicamente…-

Vivo con mi Abuela…que de por si trabaja aquí, además hoy me tenía que quedar a entrenar, pero ya me bajo los ánimos…- le dije cortante mientras este sonreía con soberbia plasmada en su bello rostro…-

Bueno… será mejor que me largue…- me dijo mientras en sacaba una Ponta de mi mochila la abría y me la tomaba…deliciosa, como siempre… la sentía bajar por mi garganta lo que la hacía mas exquisita a mi gusto…-

Veo que también te gusta la Ponta Señorita Ryusaki…- me afirmo mas bien dicho mientras que en su mano descansaba una…-

Mhp!...pues si… es muy rica, nunca había probado una bebida más rica que esta…- le conteste con orgullo, mientras ambos salíamos del instituto, claro que estaba desierto y el se dirigía a el estacionamiento…-

Bueno me tengo que ir, se hace muy peligroso si me voy a esta hora a mi casa…- le dije mientras este se subía al auto y asentía, extrañamente se ponía una gorra de Tennis…sonreí inconscientemente mientras este me miraba enojado…-

Que algo te causo risa o que??...- me pregunto mientras me sorprendía la actitud amargada…supuse que no sobre pasaría los 25 años…-

Pues… es de Tennis…no sabía que jugará…- le conteste mientras de mi bolso sacaba una parecida pero con las líneas rosas…este se sorprendió al verla…-

Pensé que nadie jugaba Tennis en la mierda de curso que me toco…- me contesto fastidiado mientras se dirigía hacía mi…-

Digamos que los del taller de Tennis son muy estrictos con el ingreso de novatos…- le conteste mientras guardaba mi gorra…-

Mhp!!... tienes razón… bueno, por lo menos alguien es cuerdo…- me decía, su rostro se suavizo por unos instantes…y logré ver sus preciados ojos tras esa gorra, mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte mientras que este se acercaba a darme un beso en la mejilla…-

Un gusto en conocerte Ryusaki…- me dijo mientras volvía al auto y lo ponía en marcha… me sonroje instintivamente mientras lo veía marcharse¿Qué era lo que sentía?... como puede un profesor llamarme tanto la atención como lo estaba haciendo él…definitivamente el no era cualquier hombre… y mucho menos cualquier profesor…tal vez sea lo que busco no?...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Increíble, me encontraba camino a mi casa con una extraña sonrisa adornando mi rostro… el libro de clases estaba en mi bolso mientras que doblaba calle tras calle, hasta hacerme vista de mi edificio…aquella chica me había llamando la atención de una manera tan extraña que me sorprendía a mi mismo estar pensando en eso…

Ahora mismo bajaba al Bar que estaba en las instalaciones… busqué con la mirada a uno de mis mejores amigos…es sorprendente cuanto pueda tomar…-

Momo…deja ese vaso de Brandy y ponme atención!...- espetó un chico hiperactivo a su lado mas conocido como Eiji… a su lado descansaba Oishi, mientras Tezuka y Fuji tenían una conversación de lo más interesante, me senté al costado de Momoshiro, mientras sentía todas las miradas posadas en mi para contarles sobre mi nuevo trabajo y día…-

Y como estuvieron las fanáticas??...- pregunto Momo….

Y los regalos?...- pregunto Eiji…-

Y las clases?...- pregunto Oishi…-

Y el instituto?...- pregunto Tezuka…

Y el amor?...- pregunto Fuji…todo atentos a mis palabras lo que me hizo pensar que era un payaso de circo….-

Fastidiosas… ya no las soporto más… odiosos….se empeñan en regalarme chocolates y rosas rojas, odio las rosas… la clases estuvieron tranquilas aunque al llegar intentaron mojarme, pincharme, asustarme y fastidiarme, con respeto al instituto, es un verdadero palacio… no me lo van a creer… - descanso el chico mientras hablaban… Tezuka botó el vaso, mientras que Fuji abría lentamente los ojos, Oishi pidió otro Coñac mientras que Momoshiro cambio su Brandy por Whisky seco y Eiji pedía el mejor Brandy que había en la carta… odio verlos asi, todo por que me detuve en la última pregunta…

O'CHIBI SE HA ENAMORADO!!...- empezó a gritar Eiji a lo que me tape los oídos mientras los demás me miraban entre anhelantes y frustrados…suspire cansado… no sabía perfectamente por que les había comentado mi pequeña atracción por una alumna que recién conozco… y es que tal vez, ninguna mujer haya logrado atraparme, sonreí al darme cuenta que de nuevo estoy pensando en ella…-

No lo creas Eiji, el príncipe del hielo nunca se enamoraría…- dijo Momoshiro a lo que yo lo miré con una mirada fulminante…-

Solo la conocí hoy, pero el problema es de quien es nieta…- dije mientras me tomaba la Ponta que estaba encima de la mesa… ellos siempre la pedían para mí…-

Pues, no creó que sea tan grave…- me dijo Oishi a lo que yo sonreí aún más… si que lo era…-

Ryusaki Sumire…- fue todo lo que dije para que Tezuka me mirara acusadoramente mientras que Eiji escupió lo que había bebido, y Momo botara lo poco que quedaba de su Whisky…tanto Oishi como Fuji me miraban pidiendo explicaciones…-

Me regalo una Ponta…- fue lo que conteste mientras todos volvían a su posición normal….me sentía mas tranquilo, no había sido nada del otro mundo, después de todo, es solo una Ponta… peor no niego que tenga un cuerpo envidiable, supongo que se debe al Tennis… miraba a los lados viendo todas las mujeres que me observaban…tanto a mi como a mis amigos, es de suponerse, ya que todos practicamos Tennis… y como no… si el Tennis es el mejor invento que ahí en el mundo…-

Es mejor que no te metas e problemas Ryoma…- me dijo Momo, mientras los pedidos llegaban, aún más…ahora teníamos comida, licor y jugos… odio el licor, Oishi saco unos cigarros, mientras que Tezuka el encendedor… odiaba el cigarro…pero me he visto algunas veces a mi mismo fumar…como ahora, que inconcientemente agarré un cigarro que me ofreció Oishi y tras prenderlo, exhale el humo que corría por mis venas y mi cuerpo… ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?... volví a la viva imagen de Ryusaki, esa niña había revolucionado mis sentidos como ninguna mujer lo había hecho… le gustaba el Tennis…y no se dejaba llevar por cualquiera, recordé como se sonrojo cuando me dio la Ponta ye so me hizo sentirme mil veces superior a ella…pero con unas ganas locas de protegerla…no entiendo…no me entiendo…-

O'chibi… ¿No me engañaras cierto?...- me dijo Eiji mientras hacía pucheros…-

Mada mada dane Eiji…mada mada dane…

_Next days…_

Demonios…voy tarde al instituto, demás esos críos estan dejando el reventón en la sala, y todo por irme de fiesta anoche, llevo una resaca tremenda y mis ojeras se divisan a lo lejos… hoy o quiero dar clases…menos mal que es uno de los días que mis clases están al inicio y ultimas horas… ya que soy profesor de Deportes… estos críos… mi cabeza!! Quiero una Ponta, pero como no había ido a comprar el día anterior no tengo nada en mi refrigerador… suspiro… creó que tendré que ir al Supermercado después de mis clases…pero me tiraré en una siesta en la azotea… es un lugar tranquilo que descubrí ayer en el instituto mientras me tomaba mi Ponta…

Al llegar al Salón me encuentro con un jaleo importante… dos chicos están peleado por una chica… sonreí, yo nunca tuve que hacer eso…pero me sorprendí de sobremanera al darme cuenta que era por Ryusaki…-

Ambos están castigados…fuera del Salón ahora… todos en orden, hoy no estoy de humor…- me encontréc on mi escritorio por lo menos con mas de cien Ponta's…el rumor se filtra fácil… las guarde todas en una gran Bolsa que siempre llevó por estos casos…ya que estoy acostumbrado… deje una encima de la mesa… con una dedicatoria en la lata que no me fije en leer y la abrí para digerir el líquido que tanto anhelo al interior… no he dormido nada… como profesor jefe, de Orientación y Deportes…les di unos Test que debían completar, así que se los pase a la primera chica que se ofreció a repartirlos cuando pregunte quien quería hacerlo… ahora todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban los lápices sobre los papeles… me dedique a mirar con detenimiento a cualquier alumno hasta llegar a Ryusaki, estaba concentrada, mientras leía cada una de las preguntas… su cabello hoy estaba suelto… y le caía graciosamente por sus hombros, mientras que su mirada Rojiza se encontraba en el papel…podía ver sus ojeras… puede que no haya dormido pero…¿Por qué?...me fije en su figura y piernas… tan torneadas y creó que suaves… negué con la cabeza… solo el simple hecho de pensar en Ryusaki como algo más me hacía perder un tanto mi cordura…seguí bebiendo mi Ponta mientras miraba a las alumnas del salón, ninguna se comparaba con la belleza de Ryusaki…suspire… he estado pensando en ella últimamente, y eso que solo llevo dos días en este Instituto…. Que ya se me hace demasiado interesante

**o.o.o.o.o**

Ese ha sido un Test agotador… aunque nada se compara con lo que estoy sufriendo ahora…-

Vamos querida Sakuno… que te cuesta es solo una cita!...- me dijo uno de mis tantos admiradores, es que ¿No se cansan nunca?...-

Te he dicho mil veces que no Suichiro… ya me estas cansando…- le espete de lo mas fría… me gire sobre mis talones viendo a Horio con Tomoka hacía mi dirección…-

Pero si es la Diosa del Amor…vamos princesa, que el altar nos espera…- bufé desesperada, atrás mío se encontraban dos tipos mas con ramos de flores… suspire desesperada mientras corría hacía la azotea…cada vez mas rápido… ya nadie me seguía, suspire aliviada al sentir el viento sobre mi rostro…la suave brisa del verano, me acerque lentamente para encontrarme con la figura de Echizen Ryoma, inconscientemente me sonroje, pero suspire frustrada ya que estaba bebiendo una Ponta, no quedaban más en las maquinas ya que se las habían dado todas a él… y algunas personas que alcanzaron a tomar aquel elixir de Dioses… sentí su fría mirada sobre mi…pero lo que no entendía…-

¿Qué hace usted aquí?...- suspire cansada mientras caminaba hacía él..y en un estúpido tropezón me caí encima de él… sentí una calida mano sobre mi cintura y una sensación de protección y seguridad impresionable… me quedé ahí solo unos segundos más antes de reparar que era mi profesor…-

Mph!...que tonta eres Ryusaki…- me dijo, su voz sonaba tan ronca como sensual que solo hizo enrojecerme ante tal acto…-

Gomen…pero es que… a veces soy muy torpe…- me disculpe mientras este ¿Sonreía?...-

Ten…supongo que no has tomado ya que me las han dado todas a mi… - inconcientemente mire su bolsa con Ponta's furiosa…pero acepte complacida… la verdad es que necesitaba una…-

Gracias profesor… pero ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí?...- le pregunte inocentemente mientras que poco a poco me iba entrando el sueño… que mañana mas calida, es perfecta para tomar una siesta…-

Hph!... eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti… a esta hora deberías estar en clases…con respecto a mi… no tengo clases hasta la tarde, además…no he dormido nada…- era cierto…se le notaba en el aspecto… yo tampoco había dormido mucho, ya que recientemente me cambie de casa por una mas grande, según mi abuela… era lo mejor para mi espacio personal…-

¿No me acusará cierto?...- le pregunte con voz suplicante, mientras lo miraba con cara de sueño…-

No es mi problema Ryusaki…- dijo el poseedor de los ojos gatunos que poco a poco me iba perdiendo en la poca cordura que me quedaba…-

Bueno…si no te molesta, creó que dormiré aquí!...-me dijo mientras se estiraba cerraba los ojos y se colocaba su gorra sobre la cara ¿Cuándo demonios la saco?... inconscientemente me apoye en su hombro para descansar, mis ojos se cerraban paulatinamente mientras sentía la tranquilizante respiración de aquella persona que poco a poco estaba logrando en mi lo que ningún hombre pudo hacer…

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo!!...Iba a subir ayer el chapers... pero no me dejo la página ¬¬**

**xD**

**Espero reviews!**

**xain**


	3. Compostura Pervertida

Declaimer: esta de mas decir que La serie no me pertenece The prince of Tennis, o como quieran llamarle.

Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

Espero recibir reviews!...onegai .

Bueno gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anteriormente les dejo con este capitulo.

**o.o.o.o ****-******cambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: anuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**la negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

Los pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona lo anunciare con **negrita subrayado.**

Ya estando todo más o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Compostura Pervertida.**_

Demonios…que cansancio!...me remuevo solo un poco, y siento algo ejercer presión en toda mi parte derecha del cuerpo…es cálido… agito mi mano para observar la hora… es recién medio día…aún puedo ir al Supermercado, abastecer mi hogar, volver, dar clases y pasármela bien un rato en la noche…pero… ¿Por qué demonios me pesa mi lado derecho?... giro inconscientemente la cabeza para encontrarme prácticamente todo el cuerpo de aquella estudiante sobre el mió…sus torneadas piernas envolviendo una mía…que por casualidad es la derecha, uno de sus brazos descansado en mi pecho, mientras que su rostro se esconde en el espacio que hay entre mi cuello y hombro… ¿Estará insinuándose?... realmente no lo creó…por que se ve ¿Inocente?...por dios…su cuerpo es perfecto, unas piernas tersas…una cintura diminuta…unas caderas prominentes y unos pechos deseables…esa si que era una escolar precoz, al ver su rostro… su rostro…no, no me estaba seduciendo… por lo menos eso es lo que yo siento… espera Echizen…TU NUNCA SIENTES!...-

Oi!... Ryusaki!...- comencé a moverla, no tengo la intensión de tener un problema por una posición tan comprometedora…-

Oi!...Ryuzaki!...despierta, una raqueta de Tennis asesina!...- suspire...no había quien la despertará…tal vez…si tan solo…quizás…mi rostro se acerco al suyo, estudiándolo más de cerca…-

Ryusaki…- murmure, sus labios estaban cerca de los míos, la chica comenzó a moverse incómoda…-

No…no quiero ser tu novia Horio…- no pude evitarlo… solté una risa, dios, yo decía lo mismo en preparatoria!!!... espera, la chica se esta despertando…-

¿Qué?...ya ¿Terminaron las clases?...- aún no se daba cuenta de la posición en la cual estábamos, que chiquilla más despistada…-

Ryuzaki!... no quiero problemas…- dije mordazmente, mientras la chica, recién captaba lo que yo le decía…-

Lo siento!!!...- me dijo mientras en un estúpido intento de pararse, se mareo… y cayó sobre mis caderas, mientras esta abría inconscientemente las piernas, dando cierto toque intimo…dios!...que demonios ¿Cree que soy de piedra?...-

Ryuzaki!...- la chica se sonrosa aún más, tornando sus mejillas carmesí…ese color me iba a volver loco…-

Yo…yo lo siento…- me dijo mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el costado de mi cuerpo mientras se acercaba sensualmente…¿Acaso nombre que estaba acostado?...-

Ryuzaki… ¿Qué acaso tu instinto sensual te sale cuando menos lo piensas?...- sus pechos… estaban muy cerca de mi pecho…mientras que su rostro estaba mirándome confusa…¿Es que acaso recién se dio cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?...-

OH!!...yo no intentaba acosarte Ryoma-kun!...- ohh dios… ahora me la violo… cuando por fin pude sentarme, Ryuzaki aún estaba sentada sobre mi, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, mientras una mano estaba en sus labios, ocultando el temor, y ese _"Ryoma-kun"_… esta chica si que sabe excitar a un hombre…-

Ryuzaki… bájate de mi si no quieres problemas…- y no precisamente con el colegio, si no con mi instinto de hombre…-

Lo siento!...- me dijo moviéndose de mis caderas hasta el sitio vacío al costado mío… esta chica me estaba volviendo loco lentamente…muy lentamente…-

Te vas a disculpar el resto de la tarde?...- pregunte aburrido, de verdad esa chica era de lo que no había…-

Yo…creo que lo mejor sea que me vaya…- dijo, su rostro demostraba cierta tristeza…¿Y a mi que?...-

Ten!...- le lance una Ponta, mientras Ryuzaki la aceptaba con ambas manos mirándome dudosa…-

Para que no me maldigas más… Ryuzaki, no quiero problemas… no le comentes de esto a nadie…- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi gorra, creó que tengo que ir al supermercado…-

Es…es…esta bien…Ryoma-kun…- dios!...ya van dos veces… no es que me moleste…de hecho NO me molesta, pero…-

Trata de no decirme así delante de los alumnos, recuerda que sigo siendo tu profesor…- ya estando en la entrada solo gire mi cabeza para mirar la expresión de la chica…sorpresa… estaba furiosa, sonreí, inconscientemente lo hice…que más da, ni me vio… pero lo hice, creó que mi pequeña Ryuzaki tiene problemas con su personalidad…

**o.o.o.o.o**

¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?... por que, nunca en mi vida había actuado así con un hombre…no me lo creó… es la primera vez que ocupo mi ¿Sensualidad?... o dios, quizás que pensamiento morboso tuvo Ryoma-kun por mi culpa….momento… ¿Ryoma-kun?...ES MI PROFESOR….lo llame así reiteradas veces… no,no,no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…¿Pero que demonios me pasa?.

Camino con dirección al casino, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, al entrar diviso como centenares de miradas se dirigen hacía mi sola presencia…¿Tengo que soportar esto otra vez?... les dirijo una mirada de los mil demonios a todos…si se me acercan los mató , por lo menos eso creó que decía mi mirada, ya que cuando todos pretendían pararse, se sentaron como pudieron…me dirijo a una mesa vacía… no sin antes, buscar de mala gana mi almuerzo… no puede ver una cochinada mas grande como esta…suspiro, creó que iré a comprar algo al supermercado… total, tenemos dos horas de almuerzo por ser de preparatoria, eso si, salimos mas tarde…

Me levanto…no…no iré¿Y si me encuentro con él?... es que el mundo es tan chico como una cucaracha… así me siento ahora…-

Nee… Sakuno-chan¿Por qué ese rostro?...- me giro para observar al poseedor de esa voz, encontrándome con Tomoka… estaba mas calmada… y callada, DIOS SI EXISTE!!!...-

Betsuni… Tomo-chan, es que no me siento bien, además, no he tomado Ponta…- suspire, observe la Ponta que me había dado Ryoma-kun…otra vez con lo mismo… bueno, en fin… la abrí y deguste su sabor, que me parecía extrañamente amargo estando sin él…¿Acaso esto es el amor?...no, no me lo creó…yo no puedo estar enamorada de él…mejor me consigo un novio…¿Pero quién?...-

Nee… Sakuno-chan…¿No has visto al Echizen-sensei?...- ¿Hace calor no?...-

No…Tomo-chan, desde que no entró a clases que no le veo…- a excepción de dormir con él…EN EL BUEN SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA… y de que casi…casi… casi ¿Qué?...-

Es que no puede haber profesor mas sexy que él!... es tan…-

Idiota…- le contesto inconscientemente, al ver lo que he hecho Tomoka me mira como si estuviera loca…era el idiota mas hermoso que pueda existir…-

Etto… bueno, creó que hoy andas rara… lo mejor será que vaya a ver a Horio a ver que planea ahora…- dice, la verdad…es que no me siento nada de bien…nada…

_Tres días después…_

Bueno chicos! Hoy es el último día de clases por esta semana!...espero que disfruten su fin de semana, ya que es largo…hasta aquí llego la clase de hoy!...- se escuchó el silbato resonar por todo el gimnasio…por fin terminaban las clases… los días no habían mejorado en lo absoluto, de hecho, creó que empeoraron… ¿Me pueden creer que hasta comí con el Ryoma-kun?...OTRAVEZ CON LO MISMO!!...esto no va bien, a él parece no afectarle, pero yo…yo siento que cada vez se me hace más imposible estar cerca de él… todos mis compañeros de salón se dirigen hacía los vestidores, sudados… pero sonrientes…¿motivos?... habían muchos, era fin de semana, con el mejor verano… y aún no venían los exámenes… recojo todo los artículos utilizados en la hora, nos ha tocado Deportes y ¿Cómo no?... hacer volteretas en el caballete… ¡Que me ha supervisado el Ryoma!... diciéndome que no estaba levantando bien las caderas… eso se me hizo incómodo cuando el me dijo como se hacía… con su cuerpo atrás… su respiración acompasada…sus músculos marcados… sus fuertes manos presionando ligeramente mis caderas…mientras que su voz estaba en mi oído…que sonaba como un cántico de Ángeles… me estoy volviendo loca!...loca…-

Ryuzaki... deja eso ahí!...vete a las duchas, ya todos se fueron…- escucho una voz soberbia y arrogante… de mi _querido profesor… _-

Esta bien Ry… sensei…- la verdad es que me cuesta un montón decirle como debe ser…observo como me sonríe arrogantemente…el si puede llamarme por mi apellido… ¿Por qué yo no puedo?... miro a los lados, esperando no ver a nadie, le saco la lengua y me marcho¿ Quién demonios se ha creído?.

Entró a los vestidores, efectivamente, no hay nadie en ellos, mejor…me duchare tranquila, abro el grifo, el agua sale tibia…justo como quería… es relajante… últimamente ando muy tensa, si bien es por culpa de Ryoma… soy yo misma… no puede ser que mis hormonas me ganen ahora…si nunca me había pasado…bien…-

Pues para todo ahí una primera vez…- lo dije en voz alta… escuche el eco de mi voz…-

Pues en eso tienes razón… y si no te apuras será la primera vez que quedas encerrada en los vestidores…- pego un respingo para ver quien es…o mejor dicho, si verdaderamente es él…-

Que demonios haces aquí!!!!...Vete!!!!!!!!...- comienzo a tirarle todo lo que tengo a la mano… shampoo, bálsamos, jabones, ropa…dios!...mi ropa interior…-

Ryuzaki, no quiero conocer los conjuntos que llevaras…- le han llegado a la cara!...esto no puede ser peor… veo como los observa y se ríe…-

Pervertido!!!...- le gritó a todo pulmón…-

Lo serás tú!...¿ Como se te ocurre tirarme esto?...- pues…la verdad tiene razón… me avergoncé, las dejo en la banca que hay en el centro…-

Apúrate Ryuzaki… quiero salir…- me envuelvo en una toalla¿Tanto me demore?...y ahora que lo veo bien, tiene el cabello mojado, pegado a su frente y nuca, las gotas caen por su rostro, mientras observaba como se había vestido seductoramente…-

¿Vas a salir?...- le pregunte mientras me ponía con toda la calma posible mis vestimentas, si bien en las braguitas tuve problemas, ya que no quería que me viera mi trasero… al terminar con eso, le di la espalda para ponerme el Brasier… era un conjunto blanco… me gustaba mucho por que hacía resaltar mi figura…-

Que pudor…- me contesta irónico…-

Eres tu el que no ha salido…- le argumento mientras me coloco una falda de la institución…-

Me preguntaste algo…- me contesto ante todo… ¿Y yo soy la pervertida?...-

Entonces contesta…- ahora me pongo la parte de arriba…que como nunca hoy se me queda atorada en el "intento de moño que hago"… coño!!...maldito moño y la pu…-

Te ayudo…- me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mi, luego sentí como al prenda era bajada, y mi pelo caía… sus manos no se movían de donde habían caído…o sea, en mis caderas, pero ahora me miraba distinto… mi cabello se pego a la espalda… se sentía tan bien en esos momentos…que no quisiera que nunca terminara… su mirada es distinta…no sabría decir que es…por que nunca la había visto…pero no era ni lujuriosa…ni deseosa… era mas bien…¿Qué era?...-

Mhp!...apúrate Sakuno… no es tiempo de andar jugando…- él tenía el poder de hacer que el momento mas romántico se volviera en el menos deseado…-

Esta bien Ryoma-kun…- ante todo, tome mis cosas, y salí de los vestidores, para luego ver como los cerraba, incluido el gimnasio…-

No me has contestado…- le afirme irreverentemente…si soy terca y no me importa…-

Con mis amigos… espero que tengas un buen fin de semana…-me dice… el resto del camino fue silencioso…pero no incómodo, de hecho…quiero quedarme así… llego hasta el estacionamiento… y me despido de Ryoma-kun con un beso en la mejilla, saben…creo que ya estamos acostumbrados a nuestra presencia…-

No bebas mucho Ryoma-kun…- le digo mientras volteó para irme a mi casa…-

Ten cuidado con las bestias…- me dice ya de espaldas entrando a su auto…sonrió felizmente, si bien me estoy volviendo loca, es una de mis mejores locuras que he tenido… bestias…así le dice él a mis fan's…

**o.o.o.o.o**

si ese es el demonio…que me coma vivo… casi me da un paro cardíaco al verla desnuda…luego vistiéndose… ENFRENTE DE MI!!, estaba que se me reventaban!!!... para luego tener que ayudarla con lo que menos quería que hiciera….vestirse… no se que me sucede… creó que hoy iré a un Bar… si los Bares, la pasión de cualquier hombre soltero… de cualquier eminencia… hoy me emborracharía hasta no saber donde vivo y seré arrastrado por una mujer sexy…y que haga lo suyo que quiero olvidarla…olvidar…no eso lo que menos quiero hacer…quiero sacar todo lo que tengo dentro por ella… si quiero saciar mis instintos… me esta volviendo loco…y recién llevamos una semana…y TENGO QUE SOPORTARLA TODO UN AÑO!!!...

Suena mi móvil…

Ryoma…¿Qué harás hoy?...- buena pregunta… y si salgo con ellos…no, será mejor ir solo…-

Ya tengo planes Momo…mañana los acompañare con gusto!...donde siempre a la misma hora…-le contesto… no quiero que me pregunten por que me emborracho…no si tengo que hablar de ella…Sakuno ¿Qué me estas haciendo?...-

Esta bien… le diré a Eiji primero para que no te moleste… Ryoma… cuídate…- ¿Eso sonó a preocupación?... ya se habían dado cuenta, era demasiado obvio…estaba muy…pero muy distraído cuando jugábamos partidos…-

Sakuno, Sakuno…¿Qué has hecho en mi?.

Llegó a mi departamento, me estaciono, subo por el ascensor…esto parece una rutina… me detengo en mi piso… observo como el pasillo esta silenciosamente vació, camino hasta llegar a mi puerta… la abro y encuentro todo como siempre, una gran estancia, mientras Karupin se restriega en mis tobillos…-

Que tal tu día nee?... apuesto que estuvo menos agitado que el mió…- suspiro…camino con Karupin entre mis brazos, llegando a la cocina y sirviéndole su comida y cambiándole el agua… la acepta gustosa mientras tomo una Ponta de Uva del refrigerador…todo estaba exactamente como yo lo he dejado…-

Hoy en la noche saldré Karupin…- la verdad es que con Karupin no me sentía tan solo como siempre, y sabía de sobra que con él mis secretos serían guardados hasta la tumba…-

No me esperes despierto… hoy será una grata noche…

_En la noche…_

La verdad, no me apetecía tomar mi auto, así que decidí irme a pie, después de todo el Bar no quedaba demasiado lejos…caminaba, sigo caminando…y pienso…. Lo que estoy haciendo esta bien?... pero primero…¿ Qué estoy haciendo?... no creó que sea bueno de cierta manera, sentir algo por una alumna… de hecho, no debería sentir nada… nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer… y ella si era una mujer, en todas sus palabras, pero… yo no debería, mejor dicho, no puedo!... pero¿Y si nunca más siento algo parecido?... esto no es fácil de solucionar.

Llego al Bar _"Paranoic", _la verdad, es al primer Bar que fui…cuando iba en preparatoria….gracioso?...llegue a la barra…-

Vaya!...Ryoma-san, hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados…- me dijo el Barman…-

Eso es cierto…que te parece si comenzamos por lo de siempre…- le conteste mientras formaba mi primera sonrisa de muchas que vendrían en la noche, eran tan solo las doce de la noche…-

Pues Un Whisky en las rocas preparándose mas una Cajetilla de _Kent Gold 8 _en servicio!...- me contesto animado…siempre me gusto este Bar desde que lo conocí, de hecho…era como un refugió cuando sabía que tenía problemas…-

Bueno, aquí están!...cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi nombre Ryoma-san…- asentí, tome un largo trago…y sentí ese líquido arder en mi garganta bajar, un sabor electrizante …saque un cigarrillo y lo coloque entre mis labios… un encendedor… lo prendí, mientras inhalaba ese sabor que tanto odiaba, pero que inconscientemente buscaba cuando tenía problemas… la verdad nunca me gusto fumar… me di la vuelta, el Bar estaba como siempre… con el mismo ambiente, mientras que volvía a sentir el humo recorrer mis venas… suspire cansinamente, estoy cansado… me giro… vuelvo a tomar un largo trago pero esta vez siento los hielos en la parte superior de mis labios… lo que quería hacer hoy era alcoholizarme como nunca antes lo había hecho…pero ¿Cómo?... la única vez que recordaba haber perdido la conciencia…no la había perdido…maldito organismo que tenia abstinencia al alcohol, prácticamente no sentía los efectos de este.

Volví a llenar el vaso… dicen que es una buena manera de desahogarse, pero lo único que siento es el rostro presente de Sakuno aún más…estoy loco la veo cruzar el umbral de la entrada del Bar…me rió de mi misma locura y llamo al viejo…-

Nee!...me vas a decir que ahí una mujer con buenas curvas que viene hacía aquí!...dios tráeme un Brandy…creó que el Whysky ya me hizo delirar…- pero nunca pensé escuchar lo que venía…-

OHH!!...Sakuno!!!...tanto tiempo sin verte…¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?...- me voltee provocando lo que sería después un gran dolor de cuello… -

Sa…Sa…Sakuno!...- murmuré impactado, mientras mi botella de Brandy llegaba…-

Viejo…quiero lo mas fuerte que tengas en el Bar…- el viejo asintió… no sé que demonios me trajo…pero luego veía a Sakuno sonreír en mi misma dirección…-

Vaya Ryoma-kun, veo que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos hasta en un Bar…- me tome todo la botella de un trago…Esto esta que arde!!...siento el líquido bajar hasta mi estomago y reposar ahí…-

AHH!!!...no eres una ilusión!...- le contesto abriendo los ojos de par en par… ME PERSIGUE HASTA EN LOS BARES!!...tendré que hacer algo…-

Vaya… veo que no me esperabas…viejo lo de siempre…- alzo una ceja…¿Tomaba?...-

Aquí tienes tu _Margarita_…- suspire aliviado…néctar con un poco de Ron y Agua Ardiente…nada del otro mundo…-

Pero que coincidencia más placentera…- le dije mientras tomaba otro cigarro…-

Pues, veo que le haces a todos los vicios…Ryoma-kun…- reír…eso era lo único que podía hacer…parece que la tome desprevenida… tanto que me miro perpleja…-

Comúnmente no lo hago pequeña Sakuno… solo que tengo un enorme problema…- dije mirándola entera…ahora se me hacía mas difícil controlar mis malditas hormonas…mucho más difícil… una imagen fugaz vino a mi mente…

**Vagaba por los vestidores buscando a alguien rezagado…pero como siempre, estaba "ella" en todos lados, en cualquier minuto…en cualquier segundo de mi bendita existencia… bañándose…-**

**Pues para todo ahí una primera vez…- escuché atentamente…esa voz se me hacía tan conocida…y ahí estaba ella…como siempre…-**

**Pues en eso tienes razón… y si no te apuras será la primera vez que quedas encerrada en los vestidores…-** **observo cada uno de sus movimientos tras el vidrio traslucido… se tensa… lo veo en su cuerpo…en su delicia de cuerpo…-**

**Que demonios haces aquí!!!!... vete!!!!!!!!...- me grita a todo pulmón…esta chica si que sabe gritar… comienza a tirarme de todo, lo esquivo, pero no puedo evitar sonrosarme al ver su ropa interior viajar hacía mi rostro… la sentí tan aromática y suave… que me dieron ganas de arrinconarla en la misma ducha…autocontrol…autocontrol….-**

**Ryuzaki, no quiero conocer los conjuntos que llevaras…- no puedo evitar decirle lo que no quiere escuchar, pero suelto una carcajada cuando veo su inminente sonrojo esta chica tiene lo que no se trae…**

…

…

…

**La veo ponerse las braguitas… algo complicado, pero la veo… luego me da la espalda, graso error… es tan… ¿Perfecta?... dios su diminuta espalda…sus caderas, aquellas braguitas no me ayudaban en nada…su cintura… ahora su Brasier que parecía burlarse de mi… se atora…la ayudó…**

**La siento…tan cálida…tan… ¿Mía?... que estoy pensando… su rostro tan inocente, mientras su moño se suelta… mientras siento como se moja la espalda…mientras veo como me observa buscando respuesta en mis ojos…que siguen…inexpresivos…esto no esta para aguantarse…es que… SOY HOMBRE!!!...**

Niego con la cabeza…eso ahora no…me vuelvo a fijar es aquella chica…que poco a poco esta calando hondo en mi corazón...-

¿Qué demonios es lo que buscas?...- eso no lo quise decir en voz alta…mucho menos decirlo…solo murmurarlo, tal vez ni siquiera eso…veo como me mira sorprendida…ya no hay marcha atrás…-

No lo sé…tal vez un hombre…- me tomo por sorpresa…_un hombre… _-

Pues que suerte…- le dije mientras volvía a tomar…no me estaba controlando…eso no me ayudaba en nada…-

¿Suerte?...- me pregunto mientras se ponía uno de sus dedos sobre los labios…delineándolos…por fin sentí el deseo de probar unos labios…-

Yo busco una mujer…

* * *

_**¿Y bien?... que les pareció el capítulo!**_

_**Espero reviews!**_

_**Onegai!!!...**_

_**Muchos…para poder continuar… **_

_**He de decirles que me esmere mucho en este xP**_

_**Gracias a los reviews recibidos que me hacen continuar con este proyecto que si no funciona…**_

_**No lo seguiré**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	4. Borrachera

Declaimer: esta de mas decir que La serie no me pertenece The prince of Tennis, o como quieran llamarle.

Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

Espero recibir reviews!...onegai .

Bueno gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anteriormente les dejo con este capitulo.

**o.o.o.o ****--->**cambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: anuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**La**** negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

Los pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona lo anunciare con **negrita subrayado.**

Ya estando todo más o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**No es una simple Borrachera.**_

**__**

**__**

Mujer… el quería una mujer…no una niña como yo, toda una mujer… pero aún así no dejo de ilusionarme…pero ¿Ilusionarme de que?... su mirada gatuna, sus orbes amielados, tanta seguridad que me hacen sonrosar…tanta hermosura que me hace delirar…pero ¿Por qué?...todo era un maldito por qué… y es que no entiendo es algo tan confuso…tan raro….¿Que es esto?...-

Ahh!!... pero si llego la putita del año!...- giro mi rostro para encontrarme con hombres borrachos, de mala cara…mafiosos…ladrones…me sorprendo¿Putita?...mi cuerpo se tensa, mas aún cuando veo la ira centellar de los orbes de Ryoma-kun…¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?...¿Por qué demonios me ha llamado Puta?...si será el muy hijo de…-

Tu madre será puta…lo que es yo, me largo…- dije agarrando mi bolso, estaba enfurecida y confusa…¿Por qué siento esto?...¿ Por qué creo ser un estorbo?... lo que no espere fue sentir un tirón en mi brazo haciéndome daño… vi a ese mismo hombre, con sus ojos centellando furia…mas ira, más malicia provenía de ellos…-

A mi madre no me la insultas ramera de cuarta…- ahora si que tenía más excusas para partirle la cara… ¿Qué hago?..,¿Cómo salieron esas palabras de mi?...¿Cuándo?, yo nunca en mi vida había insultado, que demonios me pasa: acaso así soy yo?... o esperen un segundo¿Acaso necesito por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia pelear con este tipo?...que por las casualidades de la vida, ya lo único que quiero es dejarle sin hijos…-

¿Alguna vez pensaste en que la vida sería un reencuentro fortuito y miradas lastimeras?...-esa era la voz de Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué haría?... ¿Qué hago?...por kami-sama que alguien me ayude!!!...estoy tan confundida…que llegó a pensar sinceramente que mañana no será mañana si no hoy, que se transforma en un mañana…-

Mada mada dane Ryuka…- ¿Ryuka?...así se llamaba se tipo asqueroso con pinta de mafioso…¿Así se llama este infeliz?... que demonios sucede aquí…-

Así que era tuya la putita de primera…veo Echizen que sigues teniendo la misma compostura prepotente de hace 4 años…- se conocen!!...¿estaré salvada?...la mirada de Ryoma-kun esta llena de furia…siento miedo, mas que por mi por él…y si se agarra a golpes… no quiero verle lastimado, este bruto hombre me esta rompiendo el brazo…-

Ya te dije que Ramera tu madre hijo de la reverenda puta…suéltame de una vez!...- le espete con furia, el hombre me miro…sentí un frío escalofrío recorrer mi espalda…estaba muerta, aquel hombre de mirada y templanza desafiante me miraba con profunda ira.

Una fría risa llena de arrogancia resonó por todos los huecos del Bar, ahí estaba Ryoma-kun, este tipo era de lo que no había, me estaban prácticamente insultando y él se larga a reír… ya se las verá!...-

Gracias por ayudarme…si serás prepotente!...- le insulte a él también, cosa que al parecer le agrado aún más…-

Eres de lo que no hay querida Sakuno…a todo esto Ryuka¿Acaso ya te soltaron de la Cárcel?...- su mirada cambio a un semblante aún mas frío…eso me dio miedo…¿El es mi tierno profesor?...-

Ya las verás!!!...- dice aquel tipo, Ryoma-kun hace un movimiento que quien sabe dios de donde sacó, pero lo único que sé es que ahora estoy atrás de él, mientras una de sus manos me empuja más hacía su cuerpo…-

No te separes de mi Sakuno…- abro los ojos sorprendida…me ha dicho Sakuno a secas!...espera, ya me lo había dicho y yo ni cuenta me doy!... su rostro cambio, no sabía si era Ryoma-kun o un tipo del Bar buscando pelea…-

Ya verás marica de cuarta…- le escuche susurrar…

_Horas después…_

Si serás pendejo!... tomaste como nunca Borracho! Y ahora golpeado… ¿Dónde demonios queda tu casa?...- ahora si que me la calo, aunque prefiero mil veces verle con su rostro lleno de arrogancia, un labio hinchado mientras le sale sangre y su mano fracturada, a verlo como ese pobre idiota que para mi que quedo lisiado…-

Tsk!...si serás molesta, por lo menos un "Gracias", pero lo único que haces es reclamarme…ahh!!!...- gime de dolor…es que RYOMA CON SUERTE CAMINA!!, además, me siento mas segura así, le he pasado uno de mis brazos por su cintura, mientras que con la otra intento sujetarlo lo mas que puedo… mph! Este chico si que pesa…-

Ya nos queda poco!...- dice, su voz suena divertida, al parecer hace mucho que no pelea…-

Menos mal… mis pies están muertos!...- vislumbro un edificio elegante, sus entradas amplias como nunca…mientras que Ryoma canta una canción que no se de donde demonios saco…-

No me digas abuelita!!!...que ya se te paso la borrachera, se te paso LA BORRACHERAAAAA!!(8)(8)…- dios!, eso era una ranchera… aunque su voz que sigue siendo profunda y seductora me hace imaginar cosas que no debería como por ejemplo…¿Cómo será sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo?...-

Ya esta!!!...- dice mientras se da vuelta en el hall de entrada de es despampanante edificio…-

Vamos!...antes que te echen por escandaloso…- le digo mientras llamo el ascensor…parece un verdadero crío cuando esta borracho… sonrió, de verdad que estoy feliz…-

Vamos, piso ocho!!!!!!!!!...- dice presionando todos los botones…-

POR KAMI-SAMA RYOMA!! COMPORTATE!!!...- tsk!, esta mas extrovertido y divertido de lo que estoy acostumbrada, parando en cada piso, hasta el ocho, mientras me acomodo en un rincón y este se tira encima mío, mas bien como un niño pequeño, oculta su rostro en mi cuello…me esta haciendo vibrar…segundo piso… ahora sus manos están en mis caderas… tercer piso, la puerta se abre… no hay nadie, siento el licor mezclándose con su varonil fragancia, que a mí no pasa desapercibida… estamos ya en el cuarto piso… comienza a balbucear una canción que nunca en mi vida he escuchado… ni mucho menos entiendo…quinto, solo faltan tres… y ahí se queda, torturándome… mis brazos toman acción propia y lo envuelven en un abrazo, que hace que nuestras distancias se acorten…su respiración es tranquila, como aquella vez que dormimos en la azotea… ¿Cuándo pasamos el sexto?... las puertas se abren..-

Vamos Ryoma, estamos en el octavo piso…- le digo mientras lo abrazo aún más, caminamos, este ahora esta mas sumiso, pero su mirada sigue siendo extremadamente sensual para mis gustos…-

¿Cuál es tu departamento?...- le pregunto mientras señalo solo tres puertas…-

713…- me dice entregándome las llaves, se aferra como puede a mi, le ha dado un mareo…-

Eso te pasa por tomar mucho!...- le conteste mientras caminaba sosteniendo como puedo su cuerpo y el mío…abro, entramos le me saco los zapatos y los suyos y como no… este se cae al piso…-

Vente que te voy a curar!...no chistes!!...- le digo, este me pone la peor cara, pero aún así se levanta y se echa en el sillón, que extrañamente es de cuero negro, mientras voy al baño, ni le molesto en preguntar, son solo tres puertas, cocina, baño y dormitorio… busco el botiquín y lo encuentro…llegó al living comedor y lo veo…se ve tan…tan… ¿Tan que?...hermoso?... inocente?...si un inocente pasado a licor…me acerco, no esta dormido parece dormitar…-

Hoy no irás a dormir a tu casa, es muy tarde, y no quiero que te pase nada…- me dice mientras se sienta…-

Vaya, veo que pronto te recuperas!...- le dije de manera sarcástica, mientras que con un poco de alcohol en el algodón se lo untó en el labio, parece no dolerle, pero frunce el ceño, le limpio la herida, mientras le reviso el rostro con ambas manos… sus ojos reparan en los míos…parecen querer decirme algo, pero su vista se desvía en algún lugar de su propia casa… le veo la ceja, un pequeño corte, le paso de nuevo el algodón y le pongo una tirita, al igual que en su mejilla…. Luego llego a su mano… no sé muy bien lo que tiene, parece inflamación, se la vendo simplemente…-

Mañana tendrás que ir al doctor a ver que te sucedió en la mano!...- le digo mas como orden que como sugerencia…-

Esta bien…- su voz suena apagada… ¿Qué le sucedía?...-

Quieres beber algo??...- que no sea alcohol…-

Ponta!...hay en mi refrigerador, si quieres sacas…- me dice, su mirada parece la de un niñito mientras veo que en la cocina se encuentra un minino observándome sorprendido…-

Tomo las Ponta's y el gato entre mis brazos… a lo que escuchó…-

Ten cuidado que Karupin es Arisco!!!...- voy camino al sillón con el gato entre mis brazos y ambas Ponta…-

¿Quién es Karupin?...- le pregunto, este me ve sorprendido y observa al gato…-

Traidor, me has cambiado por una mujer!!!...- me dice, mientras el gato maulla y se acomoda más entre mis brazos, me quita la Ponta de mis manos y la toma… observo el gato…mientras me siento en el sillón y lo coloco entre mis faldas, alternadamente miro a Ryoma-kun…-

Con que tu eres Karupin!...pues que lindo eres…se parece mucho a ti Ryoma-kun!...- ¿Qué he dicho?...espera…¿Me ha dicho mujer?... espera…¿Qué hago aquí?...-

Mph!...gato…sale!...- le dice mientras lo empuja de mis faldas…parece enojado…-

Vente vamos a dormir!...- me dice mientras me jala…¿Dormir?... bueno, ya he dormido con él…EN EL BUEN SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación, en la cual diviso un reloj que dice claramente 4:30 de la madrugada…¿Tanto nos demoramos en el Bar?... Ryoma-kun parece ni enterarse, se comienza a desvestir, pero al parecer no puede…-

Detente, yo te ayudó…- le susurró, tranquilamente me dirijo hacía él, le saco su chaleco, para luego quitar la camisa que lleva… desabrocho botón, por botón, tranquilamente, le observo a los ojos, me esta mirando, pero corro la vista para seguir con mi trabajo ¿Por qué me pone nerviosa su mirada?... ¿Es que acaso tiene algo?... esto no es simple atracción, tengo que averiguar que es…-

Tienes unas manos suaves…- me dice, su camisa se desliza por sus hombros dejando entrever una espalda bien formada, sus músculos bien marcados a lo largo de sus brazos, sus manos firmes, y una pose seductora…-

Gracias…- le contesto, con una sonrisa, a la cual el me contesta con otra, nunca lo había visto sonreír de manera tan plena y sincera…eso me hace ruborizar, y ahora pienso ¿Cómo le saco los pantalones?...-

Nee…Ryoma-kun¿Te puedes sacar los pantalones tu solo?...- esa pregunta se la hice mientras me sentaba al costado de él, su cama era realmente muy cómoda, que invitaba a cualquier persona a dormir en ella…-

Pervertida… con que mi pequeña Sakuno es más pervertida que cualquier mujer que he conocido…- "Pequeña Sakuno"…yo era su pequeña Sakuno, ese simple hecho me hizo acelerar mis pulsos cardiacos, sin contar con que abrí los ojos desmesuradamente…-

Ten…- me dice entregándome la parte superior de su pijama…-

¿Qué quieres, dormir con ropa interior?...a mi no me molesta, anda a cambiarte el baño, yo me quitare como pueda este pantalón…- me dice, mientras como puede intenta desabrocharse el botón…suspiro agotada, me acerco a él con un movimiento ágil, posesiono mis manos en el cierre se lo bajo y le desabrocho el botón…su bendito botón que le causaba tantos problemas… tomo la parte del pijama que me corresponde y me dirijo al baño…será una noche agotadora…

**o.o.o.o**

Maldito Sol… el astro que muchos idolatran hoy se esta convirtiendo en mi peor enemigo, mi resaca esta de los mil demonios…mientras que mi cuerpo lo siento la mayoría adolorido, pero en una parte en especifico, todo mi cuerpo tiene una sensación de calor… pero es suave y a la vez muy calida…-

Demonios… mi pastilla…- digo en voz alta… abro los ojos paulatinamente, encuentro un montón de cabellos cubrir mi pecho, mientras que una diminuta cintura acompaña mi estómago, una cadera deseable se suma a la mía… y una largas y tersas piernas se pierden y enredan entre las mías, una respiración acompasada, mientras sus manos se pierden una en mi pecho y la otra…la otra…ENTRELAZADA CON LA MIA!!!... dios… ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?...¿Qué es esto?...su rostro se oculta entre mi hombro y cuello… y siento aquel cosquilleo al expulsar el aire por su boca… se siente… tan bien… sus pechos sus redondos pechos, presionan mi pecho…me sonroso, dios es primera vez que mis mejillas se tornar carmesí… es tan… tan… perfecta…-

Ryoma…tengo hambre…- se ha despertado, sus hermosos ojos rojizos, sus cabellos caen desordenados por su rostro y mi pecho, ahora bendigo al astro Sol, se veía realmente hermosa cuando se despierta… su sonrisa perfecta… y aquellos sentimientos que están naciendo dentro de mi… ¿Naciendo?... sentimientos…-

Vamos a comer…

_Seis meses después…_

Llegó tarde!!!...- grite, el maldito reloj despertador no ha sonado… lo miro…-

Maldita Sakuno… me lo ha apagado a propósito… ya verá!...- son ya seis meses desde que Sakuno y yo somos amigos… verdaderamente, ha entrado a mi vida sin permiso y como soy tan bueno…no me di ni cuenta cuando la vi sentada en la misma mesa que yo almorzando con mis amigos, mientras Eiji intentaba decirle que yo era un hombre sin humor… Tezuka parecía completamente complacido ante mi hallazgo, según ellos… sin desmerecer que Momo me molestase por una semana consecutiva que Sakuno es la mujer de mi vida, realmente ya su presencia es común, con decir que ya la sume a la lista de los que me pueden ver en mi departamento, DIOS TIENE HASTA LLAVE!...y solo la tiene para venir a molestarme cuando tengo resaca.

Bajo en Ascensor hasta llegar al subterráneo, apresuro el paso hasta el automóvil, y en un dos por tres, estoy camino a Seigaku, hoy tienen examen, por lo cual van a estar felices si el profesor no viene…justo llegó cuando el sonido de la campana suena, corro lo más que puedo al salón de profesores, saludo, firmo el libro de llegadas y me entregan el sobre llenó de pruebas, sonreí…Sakuno no se salvaría de esta… llegaría un poco tarde para que se ilusionen… tomo el libro de clases, y como no, comienzo a ver las notas que han bajado… pero sorprendentemente algunas se han mantenido, y otras han subido.

Tome el cargo de Capitán y entrenador del Club de Tennis de Seigaku, con decirles que no existe alumno alguno que me derrote, pero aún así son buenos, ya hemos ganado los locales, regionales, y ahora vamos por el estatal… si, mi vida esta plena, por primera vez en toda mi maldita existencia me siento completo, ya todo los profesores se han ido, y es mi turno, camino a paso seguro y tranquilo, escucho el barullo del salón y como todos dicen.." SII EL PROFESOR NO VINO HOY"… papeles por todos lados… sonrió… es hora de joder la vida a estos críos…-

Eso quisieran…- digo entrando con mi sonrisa arrogante, todavía me llegan Ponta, pero ya son menos…las guardo en los cajones, los alumnos parecen decepcionados y yo feliz!...-

Bien comencemos con las pruebas…- les digo mientras veo a Sakuno con profunda victoria y ella con profunda ira…

_En el Campo de Tennis…_

Más fuerte Horio!!!... no seas bebé, así nunca serás titular!...- me jode enseñar a los novatos, pero los titulares se han tomado el día libre hoy por tantos torneos consecutivos, las canchas de tennis femenil, están al otro lado, pero por lo que tengo entendido, a Sakuno hoy le toca Natación…no me vendrá a molestar, al menos que quiera que todo el plantel de novatos se le tire encima por venir con traje de baño…-

Esta bien! Último esfuerzo, 60 vueltas alrededor de la cancha sin chistar, el que no las cumple, correrá el doble!!!...- todos comienzan a correr, me dirijo a las duchas, me cambió y me voy, se que si alguien no las da se acusarán entre ellos… en el estacionamiento me encuentro a Eiji, Fuji y Momoshiro…-

O'CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Eiji se abalanza sobre mí, mientras que bufó desesperado…-

Nee…Ryoma!... te queremos invitar a salir…después de todo es viernes…- me dicen, mientras Fuji abre los ojos y busca algo a mi alrededor…-

Y Sakuno-chan?...- alzó una ceja… ¿Tan acostumbrados están ya a su presencia?...-

Entrenando….- le contesto ante toda respuesta…-

Verdad…hoy le tocaba en natación no es así?...- dice Eiji ilusionado…-

¿No te pones celoso al saber que hay un montón de chicos con hormonas que quieren estar encerrados con ella en los vestidores?...- un frío recorre mi espalda… ¿A que viene eso?... suspiro cansinamente…eso es verdad, Sakuno esta mucho mas hermosa que hace 6 meses…-

Vamos a buscarla…- les digo, Eiji corre hacía el gimnasio, mientras que Momo y Fuji me molestan cada vez más…-

Nee…Ryoma… cuando le pedirás a Sakuno que sea tu novia…-

No, cuando se van a casar…-

Yo quiero ser el padrino de su primogénito…-

Quiero que le pongan como mi madre si es mujer…-

Será mejor que tengan 4 hijos para que jueguen dobles…-

Y así podrán echar competencia quien es más rápido nadando…-

O molestando a Ryoma…-

Pobre Sakuno, tendría que lidiar con Mr. Hielo…-

Si pero ya la soporta Fuji...-

Por que no se cortan sus testículos y se quedan sin día del padre, sin contar con el hecho de que NO VIVIRÁN!...- estoy hastiado…por que siempre les hago caso, pero ya que mas da, estoy en las pistas de natación y veo como Eiji se tira encima de Sakuno, mientras esta lo moja…se ve tan hermosa con traje de baño… sus piernas se ven más tonificadas y fuertes, mientras que sus caderas se ven despampanantes y su cintura pequeña… que puede ser rodeada con uno de mis brazos… sus pechos están mas firmes y grandes… y su cuerpo es la viva imagen de inocencia y elegancia que existe…-

Eiji, deja de molestar a Ryuzaki!...- le digo, Eiji se lanza a mi brazo y comienza a jugar con él…-

Eres bastante amargado para ser el más chico de nosotros Echizen…- me dijo Momo, suspiro…-

Eso no tiene nada que ver Momo… me pueden retar…- le contesto, parece satisfecho…-

Es verdad Ryoma-kun!...nunca me has dicho tu edad…- me pregunta ilusionada Sakuno… suspiro cansinamente mientras veo como Fuji y Momo se ríen…-

O'chibi tiene 21…nya!!!... – le dice Eiji ilusionado mientras ahora se cuelga en mi espalda…-

No sabía su edad…de hecho, pensé que Eiji era el más pequeño…- contesto a toda respuesta acariciado la cabeza de Eiji, que por casualidad esta encima mío… y su cuerpo es muy tentador…-

Mph!... tiene 23 y todavía no sabe comportarse…- digo mirando hacía cualquier otro lado… -

No le riñas a Eiji…si bien sabes que él es así…nee Sakuno, quieres ir a tomar café a mi casa, ya esta haciendo mucho frió… dicen que hoy se podrá a llover… aquí esta temperado…- dice Fuji…suspiro… ¿Cuándo se detendrán?...-

No puedo hoy Fuji-sempai… tengo que ir a mi casa temprano por que mi abuela ya no esta en casa, además de hacer el aseo…- contesta…-

Eso no es bueno Sakuno, que te quedes sola en casa…- le digo, si bien es grande, aún no puedo creer que Sumire salga de un día para otro y no la deje a cargo de nadie…-

Eso era lo que te quería decir Ryoma-kun, mi abuela dijo que te tendrías que quedar en mi casa durante una semana ya que eres mi tutor…y uno de sus mejores aprendices… que confiaba en ti para que me cuidarás…- perfecto…ahora tengo que cuidar a la pequeña Sakuno…-

Esta bien pequeña Sakuno…vístete que tengo que ir a alistar mis cosas…- lo acepto… ella se hizo indispensable en mi vida…

Atrás veo tanto como Momo y Fuji traman algo…¿Ahora que tendré que soportar?...

_En la noche_

Una tormenta azotaba cada espacio de Japón… truenos y relámpagos no me dejaban dormir muy bien…más que eso, eran los gritos de Sakuno los que no me dejaban dormir.

Jodida!!...esa niña si que tiene pulmón…¿Cómo se supone que un ser viviente pueda dormir con ella?, suspiro cansado, a paso lento alzó las colchas que me cubren y camino a la habitación de Sakuno…-

Demonios!...- susurré, tendría que ir a su habitación…y ahí estaba ella… con las luces apagadas, en su cama tiritaba de frío…-

Sakuno…hace espacio…- le digo, al parecer acepta gustosa y apenas me acuesto se lanza a mis brazos buscando mas calor y seguridad… su cuerpo es calido, y cae perfecto en mi cuerpo…la rodeo con mis brazos mientras que oculta su mirada asustadiza en mi hombro…-

Eres una miedosa…- le susurró mientras más la acerco a mi cuerpo, se siente tan bien… que verdaderamente quisiera estar así es resto de mi vida…-

No es gracioso…- me dice entre sollozos… dios… es que a veces eres tan cruel…sonrió…-

Sakuno…- le digo, mientras ella levanta su rostro a la altura del mío… sus ojos simplemente imploran protección…-

Eres una hermosura…- y como si de un imán se tratara me dirijo a sus labios… tan suaves y tiernos… están fríos, pero no dudo en darle un poco de mi calor… primero no contesta, no me sorprende, pero cuando me alejo de ella, más bien dicho, de sus tiernos labios, parece despertar de ese letargo y los presiona aún más… exigiendo prácticamente un poco de

Contacto… sus manos buscan las mías en un toque desesperado de contacto y al hallarlo se aferra a ellas entrelazando sus suaves manos con las mías… abre su boca dando permiso a mi ya excitada lengua, buscando sus recovecos, tratando de saciarme de ella…pero aún no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que siento?... su cuerpo tirita suavemente en le mío… su sabor tan dulce… ella… ella es tan distinta a todas las mujeres con que he coexistido… y ante todo sus cabellos caen por mi pecho…y siento una sensación llenar mi pecho…¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo?... su cuerpo se ciñe aún más al mió dando siento toque más intimo…y mi mano traviesa se cuela por su pijama…esto no esta bien… al diablo con lo que esta o no esta bien…ella me hace bien, yo le hago bien…nosotros dos…nosotros dos…

… nosotros dos

…¿Qué somos nosotros dos?

¿Amantes?...

* * *

_**Bueno, primero agradecer a todos los reviews que me han llegado.**_

_**He aquí el primer contacto físico entre Ryoma y Sakuno**_

_**Espero reviews!!**_

_**No sean malos**_

_**Onegai!!**_

_**Por favor, aprieten Go y dejen su cometario!!!**_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	5. Amantes

Declaimer: esta de mas decir que la serie The prince of Tennis no me pertenece, o como quieran llamarle.

Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

Espero recibir reviews!...onegai .

Bueno gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anteriormente les dejo con este capitulo.

**o.o.o.o ****-******cambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: anuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**La**** negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

Los pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona lo anunciare con **negrita subrayado.**

Ya estando todo más o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Amantes**_

Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos, exigiendo una explicación… exigiendo una pregunta… exigiendo una respuesta…algo que yo no puedo darle… más mi cabeza esta llena de preguntas… ¿Por qué?... nuestra relación va más hayan de alumna profesor… siempre fue más allá de un simple "hola" cruzando nuestros labios… porque no creó que dormir una siesta con el profesor el mismo día en el cual toma su cargo sea algo normal, eso no creo que me haga igual a las demás, conocer sus amigos, salir con él… dormir con él… pero después de todo….¿Qué es nuestra relación?... sus orbes dorados en busca de respuestas que ni yo misma tenía…-

Yo quiero saber…. que es este sentimiento que no puedo darle nombre…- murmuré… se sentó algo confundido en la cama, pero sin apartarse de mi… haciendo una posición mas comprometedora que la de antes… sus manos… sus varoniles manos estaban en mis caderas, ciñéndome a él… mis cabellos caían rebeldes por mi espalda mientras que mis mechones rebeldes ocultaban mi rostro…-

Esto no esta bien…- me susurra… sé que no esta bien, que esto no se debe sentir, que es algo imposible…-

Lo sé!!...- espeto con algo de furia…-

Pero también se que sientes lo mismo… nee…Ryoma… también pueda ser la única manera de saber que es esto…- le digo desesperada… sus orbes toman un color extraño…como cegados… aprieta sus labios…sé que es una decisión difícil… pero yo necesito saber…-

Esto… no esta bien

_En algún momento de la existencia…_

Cierto temblor cursa por mi cuerpo… al saber y sentir aquellas manos sobre mí… un deseo que quise cumplir hace tiempo… un sentimiento al cual quiero ponerle nombre, que por ahora tengo claro que solo es por Ryoma… ambos despojados de nuestras ropas…de lo único que nos separaba para estar más cerca el uno del otro… su cuerpo perlado por el sudor… sus gemidos roncos y deseables… sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo… marcas que sé que aún borradas no las podré sacar de mi mente… palabras que él me dice que van formando oraciones que sin duda forman sueños, sentimientos encontrados… ¿Cómo no devolverle el placer?... sabiendo que simplemente él es el único capaz de provocarme esto… por que aún no experimentado lo que todos llaman sexo… yo ya le di un nombre especial… bajo mi mano buscando su virilidad…la cual encuentro erecta… sonrió al escuchar susurrar mi nombre, solo mi nombre en su gemido ronco…me hace desearlo más, sentirlo más profundo…llenarme de él… juega con mis senos… succiona, muerde, marca llenándome de aquello llamado éxtasis…sus manos son fuego en mi piel… y se donde tocarlo para provocar en él el mismo efecto… suspiro cuando susurra con frenesís mi nombre… subo y bajo… subo y bajo… haciendo que su miembro cada vez se vuelva mas erecto…siento sus murmullos sordos de que le de más… pero que sus manos juegan con las mías tratando de sacarlas de allí… lo suelto… mientras él con un ágil movimiento me coloca mis piernas entre sus caderas…colocando su miembro en mi cavidad que nunca la había sentido tan sensible ni húmeda… se debe a su recién jugueteo de Ryoma y sus labios por ella… ahogo un gemido cuando siento su virilidad penetrar en mí… solo en mi…por que solo quiero que me lo haga a mí!... su quietud dentro de mi… siento mi cuerpo ceder ante su invasión… y me aprieto aún más a él en busca de placer… para ser mi primera vez creo saber que las consecuencias las tendré por la mañana… el vaivén al cual Ryoma me lleva es exquisitamente sensual… sus manos llevan el compás de mis caderas… su virilidad entra y sale de mi completamente… haciendo perder y llenar mis pulmones del preciado oxigeno que ambos respiramos… murmurar mi nombre con unas frases un tanto indecorosas… pero sé que en el fondo me las dice con…aquel sentimiento que ya descubrí…

Sus labios juegan con los míos… mientras que una de sus manos me hace gemir aún más de placer al sentirla jugar con mis ya erectos pezones… olas de deseo, placer, lujuria me invaden todas a mil… sus gruñidos cuando hago algo que lo excita… sus caricias cuando me quiere devolver mis caricias… sus gemidos roncos cuando jadeo por él… sus orbes cegados por la misma lujuria y deseo que yo siento… y mi cuerpo se tensa, y una descarga me invade… y mi primer orgasmo… al sentir llenarme de él… de Ryoma… su gruñido ronco pero sensual se apodera de toda la habitación… dirigiéndonos al apogeo de esta danza… ya no sé que nombre darle… pero siento mi cuerpo caer pesado por las sábanas… beso aún con más ansias a Ryoma al ver que continúa moviéndose sobre mí… haciéndome disfrutar aún más… y solo escucho su voz profunda resonar en mis sentidos…-

La noche es joven Sakuno…

_Amanecer… _**o.o.o.o**

El tibio Sol entrar por la ventana… una calida presencia sobre mí… un suave aroma en mi memoria… su suave y tersa piel sobre la mía… y una clara falta de sueño son los resultados de hacer el amor con Sakuno… abro los ojos tratando de no quedarme ciego con la poca luz que se encuentra en la habitación… parte de la noche y toda la madrugada haciendo cosas indecorosas…prácticamente lo hicimos en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber… suspire como un idiota enamorado al ver su cabello caer a raudales por la extensa cama… sus manos entrelazadas en mi cuello y ciñéndola a mi cuerpo…ella era sola mía…mi pequeña Sakuno… a pesar de que ella me brinde el suficiente calor… hace frío, se debe a la nevazón que por casualidad no sentí anoche…cubrí nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las colchas de la cama de Sakuno… me sentía extrañamente feliz… al final había podido oír la palabra que con tanto anhelo buscaba… amor… ese extraño sentimiento que hace que uno se vuelva idiota… que según muchos es el mejor sentimiento del mundo… pero para mi…el único gran sentimiento del mundo es Sakuno… ella para mi, paso a ser mi todo, si bien no se lo dije anoche en todas las confesiones que tuvimos… ella me sonrío diciendo que no era necesario que lo dijera yo también… que ella lo sabía… aquella sonrisa que me descoloco mas de una vez…ahora era solo mía!...demonios… nunca pensé que podría llegar a pensar tantas idioteces… acarició su espalda desnuda, su blanquecina piel… y recuerdo sus rosados y sabrosos pezones que tanto me hicieron delirar anoche… mejor dicho toda la madrugada…escucho mi estomago rugir por algo de comida… pero no me parare de esta cama hasta que Sakuno despierte…creó que tenemos mucho de que conversar…-

Ryoma… tengo hambre…- me murmura mientras se despereza… claramente sin darse cuenta de que esta desnuda ante mis ojos…-

Sakuno… estas desnuda…- le dije a modo de respuesta… esta se mira… completamente y me mira a mi…-

Tu también… así que estamos iguales, además…creó que ya te conoces todo mi cuerpo…así que…que más da…- me contesta… tirita de frío al sentirse ciertamente desprotegida…-

Eres de lo que no hay… vamos a comer que tengo que hablar contigo…- le susurró mientras también me siento y me pongo lo primero que veo… ella se envuelve en su bata matutina…-

Me haré un café!...- dice desperezándose aún más…. ¿Acaso no le duele su cuerpo?...o es que ya ha experimentado el place con otra persona, no ella no me engañaría de esa forma…pero puede ser que lo haya hecho antes que yo… mph!... mentiras…ella es una mentirosa…-

Demonios… que dolor!...- escucho que grita desde abajo, suspiro aliviado al escuchar ese gemido de dolor, no sé desde cuando soy tan posesivo…pero ya nadie más podrá tocarla como yo…sonrío… para ser su primera vez, parece tomárselo con naturalidad… bajo…-

Eso es común querida Sakuno…- le contesto… la observo enviarme miradas asesinas…para luego suspirar… ¿Qué ha hecho esta mujer en mí?... quiero respuestas…-

Ahora me acompañaras al Doctor… para que me de pastillas, mira que no quiero sorpresas…- yo solo la observó… es que es de lo que no hay y solo mía…asiento, después de todo era lo que quería hablar con ella… si bien, la deseo mucho… ¿No creo que deba darle un hijo a temprana edad no?, ella debe sacar su carrera…todo!-

Sakuno… serás MI novia…- recalco el MI para que le quede claro que no es una pregunta… ella me mira mientras envuelve su taza entre sus manos… me siento enfrente de ella esperando no sé que, si de todas maneras lo será si no quiere…-

Que manera de pedir querido novio…- me contesta con soberbia… bueno, no me ha rechazado… miro hacía la ventana mientras me sirve café, hoy hará frío… pero aún así tendremos que salir…-

Demonios…por que ayer, no podía ser hoy…- suspire exasperado a lo que escucho su sonrisa…-

No te quejes que anoche tampoco lo hiciste…además tengo sueño!...- me espetó desde la cocina, a pesar de su dolor…parece estar más hiperquinética que antes…-

Llegaremos a dormir…- le dije ante todo… nunca pensé verme a mi de novio… si nunca antes lo había sido… que demonios ha hecho ella en mí…pues creó que les preguntaré a los chicos…

_Horas después…_

Suspiro agotado en el sillón, enciendo el televisor donde se puede ver todo el ajetreo e un partido de tenis, me siento incómodo en aquel sillón sabiendo que fuertes oponentes aún me esperan, pro que cuando me salí, aclare que solo sería por una temporada…y ya son 4 años sin jugar tenis en las grandes ligas¿Sería ya la hora de reingresar?... debo estar en el mismo puesto que me quede… que abre hecho mal… mañana ya será Lunes… y tengo que preparar las clases… ya han pasado 5 días desde que vivo con Sakuno… y ella yace ahora durmiendo en su habitación… será mejor marcharme en estos días… así Sakuno me dirá un día más y será seis…quizás después me entretenga con sus "atributos" y me tendré que ir el Miércoles… si, así será… pero en caso de abortar la misión, tendré todo listo…

**o.o.o.o**

Todo de vuelta a la normalidad… pero hay algo completamente extraño… Fuji-sempai y Eiji-sempai no me han parado de llamar desde hace dos días… y Momo-sempai me viene a buscar cada vez que puede con su novia Ann… es algo extraño que una chica lo haya atrapado… me reí mucho cuando Ryoma se entero…casi se ahoga con su preciada Ponta… para que más decir, que sólo Momo-sempai sabe de nuestra relación, creó que Fuji-sempai sospecha algo, pero por que demonios me llaman!!.

Me siento agotada… estos días de exámenes no han sido los mejores… si he estudiado, pero creó que en Inglés tendré un cero… demonios… quien me manda a que le pida a Ryoma me enseñe Inglés, lo único que me enseño…fueron frases extrañas como "quiero más"… kami… él es un pervertido, pero mi pervertido…

Ya he salido del colegio como todo los días…solo falta un maldito día para que sea viernes… si mi adorado viernes donde puedo salir con quien yo quiera sin dar explicaciones, observó como Ryoma sube apurado en su auto y se va sin despedirse, eso me parece extraño ya que prácticamente el me obliga a quedarme después de clases con ese único afán… le marco al celular… este suena y suena, pero no contesta…sigo caminando hacía la salida, sin encontrar ni indicios de Ryoma… suspiro agotada…-

Sakuno-chan!!!!!!!!...- se escucha a lo largo de toda la entrada, en ella me encuentro a Eiji con raqueta en mano, su tenida Sport y mirada desafiante…-

Nya Sakuno-chan!...¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Anda vamos!!... mira que Momo se fue con su nueva novia dejándome solo!!!...- Eiji-sempai sigue igual de animado que antes… prácticamente me jala hacía las canchas de tenis, pero…-

Eiji-sempai, yo no puedo hoy!... Ryoma, tengo que ir a verlo…- le digo en un murmullo…Eiji-sempai me mira como si estuviera loca…para luego reírse…-

O'CHIBI!!!...wuajajjaj!!!... Sakuno-chan!... el esta con…- pero parece que el mismísimo demonio le hubiera mandado a cerrar la boca y correr como loco hacía el otro lado… ¿Cuándo posicione la raqueta entre mis manos?... mejor dicho…¿Cuándo comenzamos a jugar?.

Eiji-sempai parecía mas serio y distante…no gritaba ni saltaba como antes, más bien parecía estar ¿Entreteniéndome?... el set iba a su favor… pero eso no el agrado mucho al darse cuenta y comenzó a perder puntos por tonteras… mi celular no sonaba y yo esperaba ansiosa escuchar la melodía de mi celular para ser contestado por mi y escuchar la voz de Ryoma… ¿Tanto lo necesitaba?... suspiro… llenando de oxigeno mis pulmones… estoy cansada después de 2 horas de partido con Eiji-sempai que parece como nuevo… se viste y se va!!...como si ya hubiese hecho lo que debe de hacer… pero lo más extraño que cuando se esta perdiendo de mi extraña vista se gira y me da una sonrisa…de…¿Compasión?... esto esta mal, ahora que lo pienso últimamente Ryoma anda más extraño que antes… apurado, sin tiempo… y eso que solo han pasado unos meses… sólo dos meses… hace ocho que conozco a Ryoma…y solo dos desde que estamos juntos, si bien ha sido algo difícil al principió sobre todo para mí que no estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara fríamente… siempre tenía un extravagante detalle conmigo…

Ya cansada me dirijo hacía mi hogar… ha intentar localizar al ahora mi novio… cuanto me hace falta…sentir su calor… sus palabras, si bien o habla mucho, por lo menos me molesta lo suficiente como para decirme que me esta escuchando, las calidas noches en su departamento o las extrañas cenas con sus amigos… ¿Por qué demonios me he tenido que enamorar de alguien a quien de cierta manera no le importo?...

Caminando a paso lenta por las calles que algún día espero que sean alegres, paso pro enfrente de un café Italiano… abro los ojos desmesuradamente al ver… ver a aquel hombre que me quito todo y me dejo sin nada… con su porte elegante… sus ojos amielados… veo a Ryoma…sentado con otra mujer…que no soy yo y que por las casualidades de la vida… le esta sonriendo, siento que mi corazón se hace pedacitos… todo hecho trizas… y ahora entiendo muchas cosas…pero aún así... yo lo sigo amando...

que idiota fui...

* * *

**Gomen!**

**Por no subirlo antes,**

**Es mas corto lo sé… pero es que con las festividades de mi país… no hice mas que salir xD**

**mmm… espero reviews!**

**Onegai!!!**

**No me decepcionen… se que yo lo hice… pero prometo hacerlo más largo el próximo si recibo muchos reviews!!!**

**Onegai!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara.maniaka**


	6. Engaños

Declaimer: esta de mas decir que la serie The prince of Tennis no me pertenece, o como quieran llamarle.

Esta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

Espero recibir reviews!...onegai .

Bueno gracias a los reviews que me llegaron anteriormente les dejo con este capitulo.

**o.o.o.o ****--->**cambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: anuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**La**** negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

Los pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona lo anunciare con **negrita subrayado.**

Ya estando todo más o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Engaños.**_

Todo una maldita mentira… una de las mofas mas vil que he estado viviendo por meses, solo deseaba mi cuerpo, mi inocencia, lo que podía darle… solo placer; yo lo amo… se lo dije, él no… él…él solo me dejo ser, y ahora que no me queda nada, camino sin rumbo con mi vida desecha, me siento sola… no siquiera puedo llamar a Momo o Eiji… por que sé que ellos lo cubrirán… Tomoka… no, de hecho, ella no sabe nada de mi relación con Ryoma…. Ryoma… aquel que me enseño a desear y sentir… aquel que me enseño a amar y a odiar al mismo tiempo…fue como dejar mi alma en vació… son mis penas del pasado con el futuro… eras un todo y ahora un nada… quizás logré olvidar, quizás no… yo solo fui un juguete… se larga a llover de una manera tan despiadada como lo es ahora…se me acabo todo…pasa el tiempo muerto…muerta en vida…quien lo diría, la mujer mas bella de Seigaku destrozada por un hombre… por el mejor hombre del mundo…

Un frío cala mis huesos, mi interior, una tormenta despiadada, lagrimas que se confunden con las mismas gotas de lluvia… gotas que demuestran cuan destrozada estoy, el cielo parece romperse ante mí con mi sufrimiento, la vida parece caerse como la misma lluvia suele golpear el suelo ante mí… es tiempo perdido…¿Qué saco con vagar si ya nada tiene solución?... sigo caminando por calles con la intensa melancolía que siento pudrirse en mi interior… kami… que he hecho yo mal… que es lo que no me merezco… solo quería ser feliz…

Vislumbro una propiedad despampanante ante mis ojos… con detalles, el patio extenso… creó con cierta ironía… mi casa… que después de todo paso a ser SU casa…al sigue lloviendo, dirijo mi vista al cielo, parece estallar arriba de mí, como lo esta mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón…

Abro la puerta de la casa, y siento el frío de aquel sitio llamado hogar, tiro las llaves sobre el mesón de entrada y como no, escucho la televisión sonar… mi abuela esta en casa…pero no tengo ganas de nada, parece estar hablando con alguien en el telefono…-

….

Pero…¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?...

…

Así que la viste hoy…

…

Sinceramente me tomas de sorpresa, pensé que nunca volverías… pero bueno, nada más que decirte que te vaya bien…

Si lo sé… si, mañana hablaremos mejor…

Acaba de llegar…

Solo escuche eso…después me hice sorda, muda, ciega… llegue a mi habitación, en donde todo extraordinariamente todo me recordaba a Ryoma… suspire cansada…destilando agua, con las ropas mojadas..me tire en la cama…pensar, eso era lo único que me quedaba, razonar que demonios sucedió… por que me engaño, por que no me dijo que no me quería, le salía mas razonable para mí y para él… no… pero su maldito ego… y por primera vez llore… dejando salir toda aquella frustración que sentía remorder en mis pensamientos… todo aquello que me recordaba a Ryoma…todo el maldito dolor que siento al recordar esa maldita escena, que preferiría nunca haberla visto… y mi cuerpo se hizo pesado… y en mi mente se formaba un torbellino… y en mi vida había sentido tanta soledad… y lloré…lloré por la carencia, la maldita carencia de amor por parte de él … de mi Ryoma, por que él seguía siendo mío aunque no le gustase…

_Otro día…_

Unas notables ojeras se situaban en la parte baja de mis ojos… no m encontraba del todo bien, pero aún así decidí encaminarme al colegio… no sé con que afán, tal vez ver si después de todo Ryoma continua con la farsa de que me ama… que chistoso… nunca me lo dijo, y fue orden mía… el día estaba notablemente nublado como mis pensamientos, y se respiraba un aire melancólico… o solo era yo… a paso lento pero seguro me dirigía Seigaku… estaba cansada ya de todo, de mi absurda vida, de mi confuso "romance" pero sobre todo estaba cansada de Ryoma… no estaba apta para verlo, pero aún así quería saber que era lo que le sucedía, que me contará… todos los días lo mismo… pero extrañamente no fui recibida por mi absurdo fans Club, lo que agradecía… pero en el fondo de mis sentimientos… me sentía rechazada por todo el mundo… a paso lento y casi agónico me dirigí al salón, en donde encontré a Tomoka hablando animadamente con un grupo de chicas, divise en el escritorio de Ryoma latas de Ponta… y sonreí… estúpidamente… yo nunca le deje ninguna…quizás solo el primer día de clases…-

Sakuno-chan!!!... que haces ahí parada, vente que te tengo que contar lo que hice el fin de semana…- suspire, y con una sonrisa digna de una actriz me dirigí hacía aquel grupo, que reía animadamente y dentro de mí sentía la soledad…¿Es que acaso nadie me conocía tan bien?...

Ryoma nunca llegó… sonreí irónicamente… después de todo…¿Qué razón tenía para venir si podía estar revolcándose con otra?... y las lagrimas pugnaron por salir de mis ojos… había sido rechazada por el único hombre al que le entregue todo… hasta mi inocencia… salí a tomar aire fresco… después de todo…solo era la estúpida clase de orientación… sonó la campana dando fin al primer bloque de clases… suspire cansinamente al ver como las personas hablaban, los novios se besaban… los amigos parloteaban sobre lo hecho el fin de semana… pero algo extraño sucedía…-

_Se les informa a todos los alumnos __del Instituto Seigaku, que se dirijan a la sala de Ceremonias… se les informa a los alumnos del Instituto Seigaku que vayan todos a la sala de ceremonia…- _se escuchaba por los alto parlantes del colegio… unos emocionados, otros aburridos… a mi me daba absolutamente lo mismo… yo era simplemente un Zombie. Dirigí mis pasos indecisos hasta el salón, me importaba un carajo lo que nos dijeran… simplemente me quería morir, divise a Tomoka junto con Horio… y simplemente me situé al costado de ellos…-

_Se les informa a todos los alumnos de la institución, que el profesor Echizen Ryoma, a dejado el cargo de profesor de esta institución…-_ no podía ser… mi única absurda esperanza de verlo se había esfumado como agua entre las manos…-

_Los motivos por los cuales se retiran son de absoluta confidencialidad, gracias por su atención, retírense!...- _la Información entregada por mi Abuela, Directora, me había dejado absorta, se podía escuchar las quejas de muchas chicas… diciendo cosas claras y concisas como…-

Ese papito no se pudo haber ido así…

Hay que rabia!!!...cuando ya estaba apunto de ligármelo…

Que gran perdida de la humanidad…

Una gran pugna entre rabia y sentimientos se debatía en mi interior, para ver si golpeaba a todas esas chicas y decirles que era mi novio o largarme a llorar por su abandono… finalmente no preferí ninguna de las dos…simplemente me largué del colegio, tomando mis cosas …

Vague por alrededor de todo un día por las calles vacías de Tokio… ultrajada, engañada, abandonada… cual era mejor que la otra… prefería mil veces…engañada… por alguien que fue mi amor a primera vista… de nuevo se largo a llover, pero esta vez era armoniosa…suave, pero no dejaba de golpear mi rostro… me sentía… no se como me siento…quizás… una persona carente de amor… ya era de noche, quizás pasada las doce, pero definitivamente no iría al colegio mañana… no me sentía bien… las calles estaban vacías y oscuras… y estaba cansada, mi vista nublada…

Caminaba por inercia y ya no daba más, solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás, al llegar a mi casa, sentía los pasos apresurados de mi abuela… y un grito estridente nació de ella…-

SAKUNO!!! QUE HORAS SON DE LLEGAR ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADA!!!...SAKUNO!!...SAKUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!,,,- solo quería dormir un poco… y los gritos se oían cada vez mas lejanos y cortados… lo último que vi, fue una sombra aparecer tras de mi abuela…

…

…

Las sábanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo… me sentía mojada… no sentía ni frío ni calor, abrí los ojos pausadamente encontrándome con una habitación vacía… se podían escuchar los ruidos lejanos; mientras que la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, podía sentir mis mejillas arder, puede que tenga fiebre.

Observe mi velador, en el cual encontré la gorra de Ryoma… la cual me había regalado…

**Una chica con porte elegante, finas facciones y unos extraordinarios ojos caobas se dirigía a Seigaku, una de las instituciones con mayor prestigio a nivel nacional… en su espalada venía montada su gran mochila de Tennis, en la cual se encontraba su equipamiento de deportes, a paso lento, mientras que en sus manos descansaba su tan preciada lata de Ponta, llegaba a aquella institución, con una radiante sonrisa se acercaba cada vez mas a las pistas femeninas de Tenis, en donde se encontraban las novatas haciendo los quehaceres para poder empezar la practica, como todos los días desde su ingreso a aquella escuela, se cambio en los vestidores… saludando a todo su plantel, como capitana del equipo femenil se sentía tan contenta con si misma… que no notó que alguien la seguía con la mirada mientras caminaba en dirección a las canchas…-**

**Sakuno-chan!!...- gritaba eufórica su amiga Tomoka, quien como todos los días ya tenía a todo el plantel formado para las prácticas de los Sábados...-**

**Buenos días chicas!... ya que el día esta radiante hoy, comenzaremos con un calentamiento leve con 50 vueltas en la cancha, luego soltaremos nuestro cuerpo un tiempo, 30 minutos, luego practicaran sus tácticas, ya sean saques o demases y finalizaremos con un partido de un Set, el ganador rotara de cancha… bueno comenzaremos!.**

**Y así paso la tarde, entre entrenamientos, caídas, retos por parte de la pelo-rojiza, y prácticas… ya todo había finalizado, después de un día tan agotador, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tenía que dejar todo en sus estricto orden para que luego no obtuviera represarías por el desorden, pero cual fue su sorpresa…-**

**Ryoma…¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!...me has pegado un susto de muerte…- decía la chica de imponente figura, mientras terminaba de vestirse…-**

**Vine a recoger a mi novia… ¿ Qué acaso no puedo?...- preguntaba el oji-verde mientras sus ojos analizaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de su ahora novia…-**

**Mph!... si serás de egocéntrico Echizen!... bueno, ahora me voy, tengo que hacer algo importante…- dijo mientras se marchaba con solo un roce de los labios de su novio… lo que no espero sentir fue un fuerte tirón en su brazo para luego quedar apoyada en el pecho de su novio…-**

**Que maneras son esas de despedirte de mí…- dijo con cierta ora impregnado en sus palabras, mientras que su gorra ocultaba parte de su mirada, Sakuno subió la mirada para encontrarse con un Ryoma muy…pero muy celoso ante sus ojos, lo que le causo cierta gracia…-**

**Esta bien…- dijo en un susurró, pero ella no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento para besarle, si no que se quedo mirando, mas bien admirando cada una de las facciones de su novio… cuanto lo amaba… pero de verdad que iba apurada, y al doctor… pero no quería decirle nada a Ryoma para que no se preocupara.**

**Sus manos se dirigieron hacía las mejillas del chico, mientras que con la otra le quitaba suavemente la gorra dejando ver el cabello negro verdoso y más aún los ojos amielados de este… el poseedor de una mirada felina, la chica sentía como cada vez la ceñía mas a el cuerpo del moreno… lo que le provocaba una gran sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, las manos traviesas de su novio comenzaban a recorrerla, mientras esta solo se dedicaba a mirarle y sonreírle cuando sabía que era necesario… los pechos de la chica rozaban y se aplastaban en los pectorales del moreno, dando una connotación sexual al acto, mientras que la chica solo se alzo un poco para rozar los labios de Ryoma con los suyos…era un sabor indescriptible, sus favoritos… sus ojos seguían los del moreno… cuando esta solo sintió sus espalda golpearse suavemente con la pared para luego sentir los labios de fiereza de su novio sobre los suyos… sus manos pasearse por su espalda, vientre… caderas y sus pechos, logrando que soltara ciertos jadeos en instantes, y gruñidos por parte de él cuando Sakuno se atrevía a tocarlo en las partes que lograban excitarlo… la chica sonrió cuando Ryoma la soltó solo un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por la chica para ordenarse…-**

**Nos vemos otro día cariño…- dijo luego de aquella sesión de amor… el portador de ojos gatunos la miro anonadado ante la situación, su "amigo" había despertado justo en el momento en el cual vio la espalda de su novia correr a la salida… pero esto no se quedaría así… ya en la noche se vengaría de su ahora querida novia…camino con cierta incomodidad al baño, el maldito pantalón le estaba apretando su miembro de una manera un tanto dolorosa… ya se las verá su pequeña Sakuno…**

Si bien no me la regalo…cuando estuvo en mi casa en la noche no me la pidió, mas aún al habérmela puesto después de mi "castigo"… eso era un castigo, no me dejo tocarle en toda la noche, pero aún así… yo lo amo…

Escucho pasos pausados en dirección a mi casa, para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir la fuerte luz del pasillo… hay se encontraba mi abuela con la medicina en las manos… su rostro parece aliviado al verme despierta, pero lo que es yo… me siento destrozada…-

Sakuno… hasta que despiertas… santo cielo, gracias a dios…- me dice mientras caminaba hacía mi…coloca una de sus manos en mi frente, para luego decirme que me tome unas medicinas las cuales ingiero sin demora…cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en él…-

Sakuno, has estado dos días durmiendo… menos mal que despertaste… lo que quería decirte cariño… es que pasado mañana, bueno, te vas a América a estudiar…- sin remedio bote el líquido que ingería en mi boca, mis ojos nublados ahora yacían con cierto brillo…-

Yo sé que es un golpe duro, que te alejarás de todo… pero, es necesario…- me dice de manera comprensiva…dejaría todo en Japón… mis amigos, mi familia… mi Ryoma… dirigí mi vista hacía mi abuela… un extraño brillo melancólico aparecía por sus ojos…y sonreí, por primera vez sonreí de la manera mas sincera en estos últimos días…-

No te preocupes abuela… yo estaré bien, se cuidarme sola… además, volveré al poco tiempo…- le dije tratando de animarla, si bien yo estaba destrozada por dentro, esta seria una de las mejores oportunidades para dejar de pensar en él… en Ryoma… me iría de este bendito país, buscaré otro novio olvidarme de él, renacer mi vida y ser feliz.

Mi abuela me veía con ojos brillosos, pero con una radiante sonrisa… me iría de esta mierda de país a uno mejor donde poder rehacer este prospecto de humillante vida que tengo aquí, mantendría los contactos, si… pero, me olvidaría por completo de aquel hombre que me enseño a amar…

_Al otro día…_

Me sentía bien, mejorada…renovada en cierto aspecto, me sentía…¿Feliz?... mañana, mañana seria el gran día para dejar Japón, todo atrás, le avise a las personas más importante en mi vida, Tomoka, Eiji…claro que este último, n me hizo mucho agrado, pero ha de estar claro que a él no le dije nada de la relación, Horio… Momo… a casi todo el plantel femenino… a todos, menos a él… tampoco me llamo, por mucho que Eiji preguntara por él…solo le decía que no lo encontré…-

Vamos Sakuno… la noche es joven!!!...- cuantas veces no había escuchado esas palabras de boca de Ryoma, pero esta vez, era la misma Tomoka la que me decía que la noche era joven, Momo estaba con su Novia Ann, la cual estaba mas que maravillada con mi casa, mi abuela esta feliz y radiante… y yo esta elegante y destrozada, pero aún así, no dude en regalar mis sonrisas… mis chistes… mi elegancia, lo di todo en esta fiesta como si estuviera Ryoma en esta… me sentía realizada… me sentía en completa armonía conmigo misma, en todos estos días no ha hecho acto de presencia, mi abuela un día me hablo de el…

**Es raro que no venga…- había dicho al Directora del centro escolar de Seigaku…-**

**Siempre aparece aquí como a estas horas…**

Quizás que haría aquí… en mi casa, suspiro cansada, ya son alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, y aún la fiesta no se termina, es más, parece más animada… Tomoka por beber mucho yace tirada en el piso, diciéndome reiteradas veces de por que la dejo sola, Momo y Ann se han ido a una de sus tantas incursiones, mientras que las chicas del club femenil se encuentra en una ardua guerra de agua en mi piscina, la música comienza a sonar mas estridente que antes, y veo a Eiji bailar con no se quien persona…

Comienzo bebiendo algo suave, mientras que poco a poco la botella cambia… transformándose en una de Whyski, que poco a poco me va nublando la vista.. pienso en todo lo sucedido, en lo bien que la pase… en lo mucho que me gusta estar con mias amigos, en lo mucho que me gusta hacer el amor con Ryoma…

Ryoma…amor… esas palabras no se pueden juntar en una misma oración al menos que lleven la interjección NO entre ellas…bebo un sorbo más largo casi atragantándome con el licor… y mi mundo da vueltas, y la música se oye mas fuerte…

¿Por qué?...¿Por que me engaño?, por que todos me mienten!!... es que acaso soy solo un rostro bonito…¿Por qué Ryoma no hace ni el amago de contactarse conmigo?, es que acaso nunca me quiso… es que solo sentía cierta atracción sexual hacía mi…DEMONIOS QUIERO SABER!!!...-

A BEBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- grito desesperada, mi abuela ya se fue a acostar, no esta para fiestas, todos comienzan a tirarse alcohol… y yo me lo tomo, todo lo que este a mi paso, frente mió… todo eso… todo eso, agua, vino, licor, cerveza, Coñac… todo es mío… después lo único que veo son los rayos mezclarse en las tonalidades opacas, y como poco a poco la oscuridad se termina y comienza la era de la luz… siento algo mullido en mi espalda y cuando pestañeo por última vez…me veo en mi propia cama…por última vez...

_Horas después…_

Maldita resaca de los mil demonios!!!... siento mi cabeza estallar, el Sol esta gratamente oculto bajo las nubes opacas que indican que pronto lloverá… mi cuerpo recibe el trato por mucho alcohol, mientras que en mi mente razono una y otra vez el por que demonios tome mucho… mi bendito vuelo sale en unas horas, mientras que en mi mente solo se forjan imágenes de los sucedido por la noche.

Mucho alcohol hace mal, lo recordaré para la próxima vez… me desvisto, mientras siento las ropas pasadas a Alcohol y humo de cigarro, mis ojos están prácticamente cerrados, mientras que en mi cuerpo iba sintiendo el frío calarse ante mi desnudez, di la llave de la ducha…primero helada…luego hirviendo…como e gusta, me introduje sin reparos… y el sentir el agua recorrer mi desnudo cuerpo me hizo sentir mas liviana y limpia…

Y como no… mas calida, siento como todo en mi rejuvenece con claridad… y sigo que el agua viaje por mi cuerpo…por mis curvas, como en cierta ocasión un hombre lo hizo… con tanta pasión como lo hizo Ryoma…aquellas gotas de agua recorrían cada uno de mis espacios como lo hacía Ryoma… aunque preferiría mil veces su toque masculino… ahí estaba enfrente de mí… el agua me reconfortaba de cierta manera… talle mi cuerpo con el jabón que por casualidad…era el que le gustaba que usará Ryoma… mis maletas ya estaban hechas, así que no tenía de que preocuparme…

El agua me reconfortaba y hacía que volviera cierta felicidad a mi… después de todo, haría todo esto para olvidarle, y debería partir por dejar de pensar un poco en él… aunque sé que sea un tanto difícil… lo amo de igual manera como la primera vez que se lo dije y aún más fuerte…

Ya bañada, y con un suave aroma acompañar mi cuerpo, me envuelvo en una toalla y me dirijo hacía mi habitación, en la cual tiendo las prendas que me pondré hoy… miro nostálgicamente cada rincón de mi habitación, cada recoveco de esta ha sido descubierta por mi… cada tonalidad ha sido la vida creada por mi… cada oscuridad han sido mis penas…todo plasmada en mi habitación, que hoy estaba casi vacía, pero aún así se podía ver la gorra de Ryoma en mi velador… no iba a mentirme diciendo que no lo amaba, lo amo y lo acepto, pero tendré que aprender a vivir sin él, por que después de todo… es una de las malditas razones por las cuales dejo Japón… me trazaré mi propio futuro…aún a tientas de si Ryoma esta o no en él…

Me visto tranquilamente aún faltan cuatro horas para mi vuelo, y no puedo evitar seguir pensando en que no ha hecho ningún amago de poder hablarme…¿Qué le habrá sucedido?... y la dura imagen de aquella mujer radiante cursa mis recuerdos, era una portadora de tanta elegancia… gracia, y Ryoma se reía junto con ella… se les veía felices, y si su felicidad estaba con ella, yo no era quien para impedírselo…después de todo, lo sigo amando como la primera vez que lo vi, y si su bendita felicidad es con otra persona… lo apoyaré y haré lo que este a mi alcance para que sea feliz…

A acciones pausadas, doy la ultima mirada a mi habitación, tomo mis maletas y bajo… allí encuentro a m abuela esperándome con un desayuno y la casa impecable… debió quedar el desastre del año, pero como dice el dicho…-

Último día nadie se enoja…- le digo yo, Ryuzaki Sakuno con una radiante sonrisa… ella me sonríe aún mas al ver la mía… y juntas desayunamos, hablando armoniosamente cosas triviales, le dije que le enviaría cartas… y la llamaría, y que en vacaciones la visitaría… mi abuela, Sumire, parecía satisfecha, pero me sorprendía que ella me sonriera de una manera tan natural como lo esta haciendo ahora…

Parece que me oculta algo… de lo cual no estoy muy segura si quiero saber…

Ya solo falta poco… es hora de dejar todo atrás, ella me ayuda con las maletas mientras el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto internacional de Japón… no sé donde iré, con quien me encontraré, donde estudiaré y quien me ayudará… pero confió en mi abuela… ella me dijo que lo tenía todo planeado… que alguien me ayudaría…

El viaje camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso, pero no incomodo… y a pocos metros veo el imponente aeropuerto alzarse a mi vista… sonrió con nostalgia, todo pronto terminaría… al menos para mi…

Camino a paso seguro, mientras que las maletas son seguidas tras de mi junto con mi Abuela… me pasa el pasaporte que ni siquiera sabía que tenía… veo como me sonríe… y parece buscar a alguien dentro del gentío de personas que se encontraban hay… pareció buscarla…como que hacía señas… y yo esperaba paciente…-

Él es la persona que te ayudará en América Sakuno…- decidida a hablarme con el tono mas cordial… le dirijo una sonrisa a mi abuela, para luego dirigírsela a aquel personaje con el fin de darle las gracias… pero cual fue mi sorpresa… y mi peor augurio…

Ante mi se encontraba el poseedor de la mirada mas arrogante, infeliz, y despampanante persona que he visto nunca…ante mi se alzaba el monumento al hombre mas preciado… ante mis el me tomaba la mano y la entrelazaba con la mía, mientras que mi abuela nos daba las bendiciones…ante mi estaba mi rompedero de cabezas…

Ante mi estaba Echizen Ryoma…

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Subí chapers a tiempo x)**

**Espero que me dejen sus valiosos reviews…**

**Gracias a todos los que me han llegado,**

**Espero ansiosamente que lean mi nuevo proyecto, llamado**

"**Mi Mujer", es Sasuke and Sakura… así que lo encontraran en esa área…**

**Espero verles dejarme reviews a los que leen en ese ambito!**

**Regaladme un review!**

**Onegai!**

**Para seguir escribiendo, se acerca el final!**

**Gaara.maniaka**


	7. Vida

**Declaimer**: esta de mas decir que la serie The prince of Tennis no me pertenece, o como quieran llamarle.

**E**sta idea salió de mi Lemmon One-shot

**E**spero recibir reviews!...onegai ..

**o.o.o.o ****-.. C**ambio de pensamientos de Sakuno a Ryoma o viceversa… obviamente comenzare explícitamente para que se den cuenta que personaje es.

**n/a: **notas de la autora, trataré de intervenir lo menos posible en el fics a menos que no me aguante xD

_cursiva: **A**nuncia un cambio importante…como horas después… dos días…mientras comíamos… en casa de Sakuno… cosas así_

**La**** negrita la ocupare netamente para cuando haga Flash Back.**

**L**os pensamientos de los chicos son parte del fics…o sea la historia se contara del punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, si de cierta manera lo hago en tercera persona lo anunciare con **negrita subrayado.**

**Y**a estando todo más o menos claro comencemos con el fics!

_**Mi Querido Profesor.**_

_**By:Gaaramaniaka**_

_**Vida**_

La sentía extraña, distante de mí… de mis sentimientos y mis emociones, su mirada taciturna y perdida por los recovecos de aquel aeropuerto, la fría despedida que tuvo con Sumire… que por las casualidades de la vida era su Abuela, la manera inexpresiva de tratarme…¿Es que acaso he hecho algo mal?... no puedo creer que con solo no verla cinco malditos días; mi relación con ella se vaya por el drenaje… no creó haber hecho algo mal, después de todo… al menos… no creó… no ha chillado, aunque me sorprendió de sobremanera el saber que haría una fiesta de despedida sin mí, lo cual no me enfureció, después de todo comprendía que ella quería algo con SUS amigos, los cuales de alguna retorcida forma eran también los míos, lo que si no entiendo como es… por un demonio que no me chille al saber que se va conmigo… sus pasos son indecisos, perturbadores y extrañamente perdidos, pero su fino rostro carente de toda emoción me desequilibraba hasta tal punto de llevarla a una sala privada para que podamos hablar… sus sentidos mudos, simplemente se dejaba hacer, ya que necesariamente la llevaba de mi mano jalándola por todos los recovecos de aquel aeropuerto intentando de manera infructuosa alguna palabra por parte de mi pequeña…-

¿Qué demonios te sucede?... por que carajo no te quejas, no chillas, no golpeas, pataleas, ríes, lloras…hace algo de una puta vez!! - cada palabra espetada con mi absurdo dolor y resentimiento, mis ojos centellaban cierta ira escondida…POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DICE NADA… en cambio, su mirada… pasaba de ser perdida, a ser extrañamente amenazadora, indagante y rencorosa…-

QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ECHIZEN!...- ¿Echizen?... desde cuando que MI novia me llama así…-

que después de andar casi una semana evitándome te vayas del colegio sin más… que al salir de colegio tu estúpido amigo me entretenga para que no te vea sentado en un café con un chica…la cual NO ERA YO!... que quieres que te diga… que tu maldito _engaño _me dejo completamente desolada…dime por un demonio que quieres que te diga!!... que trate por todo el puto fin de semana olvidarte, cuando mi abuela me dice que me largo del país… me ahogo en el licor intentando olvidarte…-

Sin duda sus palabras eran hirientes… sin coherencia ni cohesión entre unas y otras… llenas de odio puro hacía mi persona… kami…creía que la había dejado botada?... en ¿Japón?... ¿Sola?... mas cuando iba a espetar…. Me siguieron llenando sus replicas infantiles…-

CLARO!!...tomate la maldita libertad de no prestarme atención cuando te hable!...por que siempre fue así, solo querías mi maldito cuerpo… solo querías tu satisfacción sexual, que la ingenua Sakuno enamoradiza se quedara aquí!... y cuando por fin razono que irme es lo mejor para mí… estas bien plantado en estas putas cerámicas, diciéndole a mi Abuela que me ¿Cuidaras?... si con suerte puedes tener a tu gato…por dios Ryoma…quien demonios te crees que soy?... no soy de piedra…- su voz ya de por si era agitada… la notable carencia de aire en sus pulmones me hacía sentir de cierta manera impotente… kami si creía que yo la engañaba… en un café!... era para las películas mas absurdas de todas…-

Terminaste?...realmente eres una molestia…- mi voz… como menos quería que sonara…sono … de una manera mpasible, fría y calculadora… me miro con profunda ira… suspire entre agotado y cansado…-

Será la única puta vez que hable de esto Sakuno…- sus cuerpo se tenso, su cara se endureció su mirada se inundo de confusión… y yo… yo solo quería terminar con esto antes que saliera mimaldito vuelo…-

Yo solo quería cumplir uno mis sueños, para eso tenía que renunciar a muchas cosas, contando al colegio y mis amigos… pero hubo algo…mas bien a alguien a quien no pude renunciar…- le digo mientras camino hacía los enormes ventanales…los cuales recién me vengo a dar cuenta que tienen una vista maravillosa, suspiro… tendré que contarle todo con lujo de detalles, con puntos y comas… pero no por nada era mi ingenua Sakuno…como ella se había dicho llamar…-

Sakuno… yo soy un tenista, uno de los mejores, sin halagarme, me retire de las pistas por una fuerte necesidad a encontrar lo que me hacía falta… lo que necesitaba, curse esos malditos cursos de profesor por que creía que era lo correcto… pero mi sueño siempre ha sido ser tenista, y pensaba volver en cuanto encontrara aquel elemento que me hiciera sentirme completo… - esto es una de las ultimas cosas que pensé hacer, contarle a Sakuno mi podrida existencia… ¿Qué tanto le cuesta entender?...-

Kami… esto es realmente complicado… aquella "mujer" con al cual me viste "engañándote" no era nada mas y nada menos que mi manager… la cual me dijo que la contactara cuando quisiera volver a las dichosas pistas… no te miento que ella era una antigua novia…- voltee a ver su rostro contorsionado… su mirada alicaída… mas no por que ¿Yo la haya cambiado?... es tan fácil saber cuando le sucede algo…-

En fin… ella aún esta soltera, y tiene mi misma edad… me dijo si tenía novia… y yo le dije que mas que una novia tenía una esposa… por que eso es lo que tu eres para mí… y va a ser la ultima jodida vez que te diga tanta cursilería… ahora agarra maldito bolso que el avión ya va a salir…

Esta bien, no soy lo que se diga un maestro en explicaciones… ni mucho menos en declaraciones de amor… pero ¿No a cualquier chica la llevo conmigo no?...

Sus pasos ahora ausentes, carentes de todo sentido… ella va tras mi espalda, puedo sentir aún su presencia… suspiro al ver como se pierde entre la gente y tengo que ir a buscarla… de aquí a una semana ella me va a volver a hablar… pero que más da… ha sido un milagro que me siga, conociendo como es seguro que esta ya estaría en su casa espetando todos los acontecimientos a su Abuela…

Solo sé que será un viaje completamente tranquilo…

_Tiempo después…_

Maldito frío… malditos torneos… maldita mí vida… maldita canchas¿Por que todo estaba endemoniadamente frío?... malita manager que me tuvo que conseguir un torneo en el crudo invierno… y maldita Sakuno que debe estar en casa acostada tapada en mantas viendo televisión con un café en mano… Hmph!... mujeres, quien las entiende… el estadio esta lleno, hasta las gradas que nunca se llenan, están en los recovecos mas inhóspitos… aquellas personas que dicen amar el tennis, no lo dudo, yo no hubiera salido de mi cama caliente… pero el deber de un buen tenista me llama… no sé para que tengo que jugar este juego si ya pase a las finales… malditos compromisos deportivos… el tipo que tengo ante mis ojos esta prácticamente pidiéndome piedad para que no lo destroce, pero esta mal, hoy no es mí día, y por lo consecuente, tampoco el suyo, será humillado de la manera tan vil como mi retorcida mente homicida esta formulando ahora… con saques y hasta el punto mas misericordioso que es el de la esperanza… esta en mis planes… hoy no saldrá vivo…

**o.o.o.o**

Aún no entiendo que demonios hago aquí… debería estar junto a Ryoma en aquella cancha de los mil demonios, pero estoy aquí, acostada y acurrucada, me siento inevitablemente sola, con frío y hambre… últimamente todo ha estado un tanto extraño, pero gracias a aquel ser despreciable que todos conocemos y con un cuerpo endemoniadamente espectacular, que nunca me deja satisfecha de verlo y acariciarlo… si Ryoma… he logrado cursar mi carrera en tal solo tres años…¿Quién lo diría?... ahora soy una espectacular fotógrafa, además de ser famosa, pero esto no se lo agradezco a Ryoma… ya que con mi propio esfuerzo he logrado ascender ha donde estoy ahora… eso si… me reí mucho cuando le dije que mi tesis iba a ser el proyecto _"Tennis"_ , que necesitaba al mejor tenista… santo cielos…

**Sakuno, llegaba completamente animada a aquel departamento, el cual ahora estaba en completo sile****ncio…**

**Los pasos de Sakuno retumbaban por todo el piso, y la mirada extrañada de aquella joven se desviaba desde la cocina hasta el living, comedor, terraza… suspiro, le tocaba ir a los dormitorios… y como no, hay encontró al rompedero de cabezas… durmiendo con el minino entre sus brazos… el también parecía uno.**

**La chica suspiro cansada… y como no, aprovecharía ese momento para sacarle fotos, ya que nunca se dejaba, fue en dirección hacía su bolso, donde tenía mas de dos cámaras, mas de cinco películas fotográficas y diferentes enfoques, tomo la compacta, y puso el foco cercano… saco dos rollos, y se fue en dirección hacía su dormitorio… al entrar saco una foto desde la puerta, el piso, la muralla, mas cerca de Ryoma, su cuerpo, sus torneados brazos… y su cara endemoniadamente angelical que poseía… de todos los ángulos posibles les saco fotografías… hasta del pequeño minino que descansaba en sus brazos… **

**Ya mas contenta, se fijo detenidamente en el atuendo de su, ahora, novio… suspiro, se veía muy bien con ese polo negro y sus blue jeans… si bien no hacía suficiente calor, la casa estaba temperada… y la chica ahora sin trenzas y con el pelo mas corto, se dirigió a darse una buena ducha para despejar su mente… tenía que pensar en una tesis… ¿Pero cual?... ya el agua estaba lista, tibia tiritando a caliente, como a ella le gustaba… se introdujo sin apuros… y como no… se dejo caer sus hebras rojizas al agua también… **

**Estaba entre cansada de estar allí, extrañaba su adorado Japón, pero sabía que por mucho que volviera, estaría de nuevo en América a la semana… y es que si ella no volvía con Ryoma… Ryoma iba a buscarla, diciéndole que se había tomado unas semanas para estar allí… ya no podía estar sin aquel chico de destellos verdosos y ojos gatunos… no más…**

**Una brillante idea cruzo la mente despistada de la chica de orbes carmesí… y sin más se envolvió en una toalla a medias y se dirigió a su cuarto…**

**RYOMA!!!,,,- se escucho el grito estridente de la chica, el minino llamado Karupin del susto salto hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a dios sabe donde, mientras Ryoma asustado por tremendo grito miraba a los lados buscando algo…-**

**Que… que!!... ¿Fuego?...- dijo mientras suspiraba, sus manos pasaban por su cabellera negrisa y sus orbes encendían aquella llama de ira hacía la chica en paños menores…-**

**Se puede saber que demonios te sucede Sakuno!... y por que estas así?...- dijo mientras le tiraba la bata… la aludida miro su cuerpo, el cual estaba completamente mojado… y sinceramente, la toalla esta a media espalda y ni siquiera le cubría completamente los pechos…-**

**Al demonio Ryoma!... necesito un favor!...- dijo la chica… unos mechones traviesos caían cándidamente por los pechos de esta, mientras que el resto se encontraba pegado en la espalda… sus ojos brillaban con un deje de emoción, mientras que los de Ryoma…con un deje de Lujuria…-**

**¿Qué quieres?...- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama… que ambos compartían… es que su pequeña Sakuno no hacia nada mas que incitarlo por los caminos pecaminosos de la vida…-**

**Quiero el número de tu manager…- dijo con total tranquilidad… mientras que cerraba la puerta, sentía un extraño frío en su cuerpo… más aún sabiendo que no tenía los ojos de su novio en su cuerpo… -**

**Para que lo quieres?...- dijo dudoso, mientras se daba vuelta y cerrar los ojos… aquellos pensamientos pervertidos lo estaban volviendo loco… bueno, la mayoría ya los había hecho con su novia… mas unos locos… otros egocéntricos… y otros no tantos, pero ahora, se le acababa de ocurrir una nueva forma de hacer el amor en el baño…-**

**Vamos… dámelo!...- dijo entre jadeos mientras zarandeaba al joven tenista… los impulsos sexuales de aquel chico de orbes amielados estaban jugando en contra de todo lo que debía hacer hoy… descansar… en cambió su pequeña Sakuno, parecía haber sacado su sensualidad a flote en el momento menos pensado…-**

**Esta bien… sácalo…- dijo sin más… bien, había conseguido lo que quería, pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo… ¿Dónde estaban los besos pasionales?... ¿Las miradas lujuriosas?...¿Las palabras obscenas?... algo andaba mal…-**

**Lo necesito para conseguir al mejor tenista ya que de eso se basará mi tesis!...- dijo animadamente… algo no andaba bien… su hermoso tenista no le estaba prestando atención ¿Estando ella media desnuda ante sus ojos?...y…¿Sus Celos?... ¿ Su superioridad?... donde demonios estaba su bello tenista…-**

**Ya te dije que lo sacarás!...- dijo mientras se cubría con la almohada… eso no estaba bien, y en un momento inesperado, se dejo caer la toalla mientras abrazaba a su querido tenista aterrada…-**

**Te has enfermado?... ¿Te sacaron del torneo?...¿Te encontraron algo mal?...- el cuerpo húmedo de la chica mojaba incesantemente las ropas de aquel tenista que se mordía el labio para no hacer cosa indebidas… sentía los pezones y todos los pechos de su novia sobre sus propios brazos… sentía como aquella diminuta cintura se movía a sus espaldas… sentía como aquellas piernas largas frotaban las suyas, y sobre todo… sentía los susurros de su "pequeña Sakuno" en su nuca… -**

**Sakuno…- la voz ronca del tenista la tomo por sorpresa…¿Acaso estaba resfriado y no le había dicho nada?...-**

**Dios Ryoma!!... estas ronco, ya te enfermaste, te daré algo…- la peli-rojiza se levanto en apuros¿En que momento había cerrado la puerta?... en fin, estaba por abrirla… pero sintió la presión de las manos de Ryoma sobre sus muñecas, estampándola en la fría madera de la puerta, sentía su virilidad de Ryoma por completo… aquel hecho de hombría que la hacía sentirse orgullosa de SU novio… el cuerpo de este cubría por completo el suyo… y el contacto con la fría madera la hizo tiritar…- **

**No estoy resfriado…- dijo con voz sumamente sensual en su oído… su voz suave, penetrante y calmada… sentía como Ryoma cada vez la oprimía mas en la puerta…-**

**Ryoma… aquí esta frío…- dijo entre jadeos… lo que no hizo que él joven tenista la soltara… más si no… la diera vuelta oprimiéndola… los pechos de la chica estaban completamente acoplados a los pechos del chico, mientras que la virilidad de este crecía de manera sorprenderse en el vientre de la chica… a la cual tenía con las muñecas sujetas por una de las manos de este, de una manera un tanto bruta… las piernas deseables de la chica eran capturadas y apretadas por las del joven tenista que tenía la mirada ensombrecida por la Pasión y Lujuria recibida…-**

**Mañana no podrás caminar…- fueron las palabras acotadas por el chico de destellos verdosos, mientras que los insaciables labios de este recorrían el cuello de la chica marcando, succionando mordiendo… mientras sentía las respiraciones agitadas cada vez más por la chica… su chica en sus oídos…**

**Era jactarse… eso le quedaba claro a Sakuno cuando sintió como Ryoma acercaba dejaba tocar, pero no entrar a su miembro en su sexo… lo oprimía contra el suyo propio dando mas placer a la hora de la verdadera penetración… no daba más…**

**El mejor tenista del mundo soy yo… así que si quieres al mejor tenista… aquí lo tienes….- dijo con voz ronca mientras en un ágil movimiento penetraba de una sola vez a la chica, que ante tal invasión se estremeció en los labios de su novio… aquel beso la devoraba con ferocidad… los labios hinchados y rojizos, la hacían ver mas sensual he irresistible al tenista que la penetraba con más fuerza cada vez, con el vaivén que él la llevaba… las caderas perfectas de su novia… aquella cavidad tan tibia y que lo oprimía por completo, lo succionaba… y lo dejaba libre… aquellos jadeos que estaba lejos de dejarlo sordo…**

**Y hay estaba ella… con su pechos subiendo agitado en los recientes momentos, disfrutando el cuerpo perlado de Ryoma, gimiendo su nombre, entregándose a él como al primera vez, saboreando todo lo que él cuerpo del chico le pueda dar… y le acababa de decir que él era el mejor tenista?... pues el era el mejor en todo… bueno en casi todo…**

**Los gruñidos y jadeos del chico la estaban dejando sin conciencia ni autocontrol… bueno, el poco que tenía, se lo había quitado solo con un apretón en la puerta… **

**Y el entraba con aún mas fuerzas… y salía dejándola casi sin aliento, para luego darle el éxtasis con sus condenados dedos que eran más ágiles que su propio saque… gemidos por parte de la chica para el era un deleite… sobre todo cuando atrevidamente su pequeña Sakuno tomo su virilidad y la comenzó a apretar sin conciencia de que su miembro era eyectable solo al contacto de su persona… su mano traviesa hacía lo que quería con su miembro, provocándole sin piedad olas de deseo y placer al chico que cada vez excitaba mas a la chica con su boca en aquella zona tan Erógena como el la conocía, mientras que ella, se dedicaba, ahora a disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación que su novio le estaba dando, solo para después, ella hacer lo mismo con él…**

**Quizás… al otro día, ninguno de los dos pueda levantarse después de todo….**

O… es que ¿Alguien le enseño a dar tanto placer en el sexo?... pues sea quien sea… le agradezco por toda la eternidad… ahora siento que me estoy ahogando en estas mantas… mientras que espero a Ryoma con mi taza de chocolate caliente…

Y es que ahora me acuerdo de que tengo que darle una noticia a Ryoma que creo que le agradará…después de todo… tengo 20 años no??...

Siento las llaves sonar por la puerta, un bolso caer pesado… unos zapatos arrastrarse hacía mi dirección… -

Eres una vaga!...- el es mi novio… Ryoma, tan adorable como lo recuerdo… se ve agotado y muerto de frío…-

Antes que te acuestes!...- le digo mientras se acerca a mi de una manera poco normal…-

Te tengo una noticia…- le digo seria… no es un tema menor… pero tampoco es algo que me afecte en tanto, total, si no le gusta…me puedo largar… -

¿Qué quieres Sakuno?... estoy cansado…- me reprocha como niño de Kinder… suspiro mientras trato de focalizarme un poco… solo es algo que debía pasar…-

Ryoma… - le digo de la manera más pasiva para que no se me torne agresivo…-

Sakuno al grano…- dice mientras me mira duramente…suspiro, no puedo hace nada para que se calme…-

Sabes que te amo mucho… y por ese amor tan inmenso que siento por ti me vine de Japón a América… que te he soportado por tres años, que he aguantado tu mal genio… que te he acompañado a la mayoría de tus partidos, que me has paseado como una maniquí por todas las cámaras sensacionalistas… que he permitido abusar de mi preciado cuerpo cuado se te antoje…- suspira…se esta cansando…- que he querido decirte que lo mucho que te quiero y que vamos a ser padres…- digo atropelladamente mientras veo su reacción…-

Si era eso, pues ya que mas da…hazte a un lado que quiero dormir… un hijo…- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos… se tiraba al lado mió…cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…-

ESPERA!!...UN HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- dijo dándose vuelta hacía mi dirección…-

Si amor eso dije… pero no grites que me hace mal…- le contesto, mientras observo sus orbes desorbitarse…-

Dios!... – dijo mientras suspiraba…-

Que más da… habrá que aprovechar…- dijo mientras me jalaba a su pecho…-

¿Qué haces?,,,- le pregunto desconcertada… mientras que sus ojos se tornan extrañamente peligrosos…-

Pues aprovecho…- dice mientras me acaricia mi espalda…-

¿Aprovechas que?...- le contesto mientras trato de alzarme pero el me lo hace imposible…-

Aprovecho antes que te pongas una temperamental histérica… aunque ya lo eres…- me dice del tono mas normal…

ESPERA!!...- la absurda replica murió en mis labios, mientras que los de mi chico…mi Ryoma… me besaba un una pasión poco reconocida… yo ya sabía que el también quería ser padre…

* * *

_**This is a True End…**_

* * *

**__**

_Bueno, espero que les allá agradado mi estrepitoso Final_ x'DDD

_Sin más… espero comentarios, sinceramente, depende de todos los reviews que me lleguen si hago o no epílogo_

_Ya que en capítulo anterior, no me llegaron todos los que quise…_

_Bueno Gracias a los que han apoyado este fics ya sea de los comienzos y no han dejado Reviews más!... todos han sido importantes en su momento…así que búsquense si los puse a todos _x'DDD_ agradecerles a:_

**Daniela (anónimo): Gracias, fuiste mi primer reviews xD**

**MegumiMinami310 **

**Scooky**

**Conchito**

**Esmeraldy **

**Anni fer**

**Vickyta-chan**

**Sakuno-chan (****anonymous)**

**Ziyi Shadow**

**Ivi79**

**Jaz (anónimo)**

**PuccaLv **

**Yo (anónimo) : x'DD que nombre mas original x'DDD**

**Chia-Uchiha o Pervert-chan**

**Orisk (anonymous)**

**Noe (anonymous)**

**Debi (anonymous)**

**Mari (anonimo)**

**Lin (anonimo)**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Mikki (anonimo) **

**Karlyta (anonimo)**

**Laura (anonimo)**

**Saku-bonita (anonimo)**

**Kokoro-chan (anonimo)**

**Scooky.ita**

**Sango-Tsunade**

**Saky-serok (anonimo) **

**Tatu (anonimo)**

**Palomahijadeldestino (anonimo ): x'DD me reí con su nombre x´P**

**Tormenta oscura**

**Deniss (anonimo)**

**Tinavb**

**CiNtHiA (anonimo)**

**Ruby (anonimo)**

**Lorean-30 (anonimo)**

**Azumi-sakura (anonimo)**

**Nadja-chan (anonimo)**

**Tsuky-chan (anonimo)**

**--JustMe-- (anonimo)**

* * *

_Obviamente, más e alguno me dejo mas de un reviews!... pero son el nombre de todas las personas que leyeron este fics!... y me dejaron un reviews!, gracias a su maravilloso apoyo, espero que no me decepcionen con el último chapers!_

_Y a los que leyeron y no dejarón reviews ¬¬_

_También Gracias _** x')**

_Se despide_

**Gaara.maniaka**

**Fin del la historia: 4 de Octubre del 2007, a las 19:41 hrs, Santiago, Chile.**


End file.
